Can I Have A Kiss
by Dru Dreams
Summary: The war is over and Hermione survives. With so many loved ones gone, however will she cope? Then enters the man who saved her life. He has a secret he has been keeping since his Hogwarts days. Will she believe him? Finally Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**"Can I Have A Kiss"**

The war is ended, yet the coldness in the world remains. Three weeks since Voldemort fell and still the wizarding world had not recovered from the destruction and losses that occurred because of one man, one dark lord.

Hermione Granger had survived, unlike so many of the people she loved. Ron was gone, fallen from a killing curse sent by Bellatrix Lestrange. Fred was killed as well as Charlie, Ginny, and Luna. The rest of the Weasley clan was in such a mourning and Harry, poor Harry. He disappeared after seeing the cold, still body of Ginny sprawled on the ground. Her eyes had still been open, the engagement ring still on her finger. Who knows whether Harry will ever come back and if he does, will he be the same? But that is another story. This is a story of second chances, forgiveness and love.

Hermione survived because of one person. She lived because of a platinum blonde that jumped in and pushed her from the path of a killing curse sent by Voldemort himself. Draco Malfoy had saved Hermione Granger. Hermione had been shocked, to say the least. Sure Draco had pledged his devotion to good the day after Dumbledore's death, but he was still an arse and they still hated each other.

"What do you want in return for saving me?" Hermione asked Draco, who formed a hurt look on his face after hearing the sarcastic tone in her voice. They were sitting at a small café in Diagon Alley.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you asked me to meet you today and it's the first time we spoke since the war. What is it you want, Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco. And as a matter of fact there is something I want. I want you to kiss me."

_  
Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss_

Hermione looked shocked. She thought she had misheard him.

"What?"

"Since 1st year, you have been unattainable. You were the purest, brightest witch of the age. You were the reason I turned from my father's path. And I saved you because I didn't want to miss out on a chance to feel your lips touching mine. Just once."

_  
I just want to know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure  
_

"Malfoy, I-"

"Draco, please call me Draco."

"Draco, I don't know about this. We are supposed to hate each other."

"I've never hated you. I hated the way I wanted you. I hated the way Ron and Harry always got to spend time with you, hug you, sit with you. All the while I just stood outside your door, trying to get the courage to knock, but just walking away every time. I know you don't know what to think with me talking and acting this way. It's completely out of character. I know. But for so long I lived a lie, this is the true me."

"Are you sure that this is the true you, and it's not another lie?" Hermione asked, she didn't want to believe him. She wanted to get up and walk away, spitting some insult at him and him doing the same to her. But something in his silver eyes told her he was telling the truth. Damn those gorgeous eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

_Something I'm so sure of  
What it feels like to stand outside your door  
_

"Hermione, I know I don't deserve you. With all of the torment I put you through trying to hide my feelings, I can't expect you to just forgive me. You are above me in every way. You are a much better person than I can ever dream of being. But if you will just take a chance to get to know me you will not be disappointed."

_I'm unworthy  
I can see you're above me  
But I can be lovely given the chance  
_

Hermione smiled, despite herself. What was she doing? Her boyfriend had died just 3 weeks earlier. Hermione went to stand up, reminding herself she didn't need to be here with him. She needed to be at home, drunk and mourning her lost love. She felt a hand on her arm holding her in the chair.

"Please don't leave. You look so amazing when you smile."

_Don't move  
I want to remember you just like this  
_

Draco started leaning forward toward Hermione. Their lips mere inches apart. She could smell his cologne. It had a spicy smell, similar to cinnamon. She told herself to get up and run. She told her legs to stand and get away fast. But her body wouldn't listen. Her body stayed in the chair, her body leaned forward, and her lips nearly brushed his.

_Don't move  
It's only a breath or two between our lips  
_

"I can't." Hermione regained control of her body and ran. She apparated home and sat on her couch clutching her knees to her chest and cried.

Draco apparated right after her, and knocked on her door, knowing she would run to the comfort of her home. Hermione, not realizing Draco knew where she lived got up and opened the door. She nearly slammed it in his face, but his seeker sense kicked in and he caught it seconds before it hit his foot that was already half way inside Hermione's flat.

"I know why you left. I know why you're scared. Please don't be. I know you miss Ron. Shoot, I miss Ron. He was a great chap once you got to know him and got past the chewing with his mouth open." Hermione smiled.

"Look I'm sorry for springing this on you. I can't blame you for being apprehensive about it all."

_  
I know why you left  
I can't blame you myself  
_

"I can't even imagine what must be going through your mind. It must be hard for you. But as I told you earlier, ever since you've known me I've been living a lie. I have been a mess trying to be someone I am not."

_Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell  
I tried to warn you  
I've been a mess since you've known me  
_

"I can't promise you that we will be together forever. I can't even promise we will be together next week. I just want one kiss and we can work on everything else.

_I can't promise forever  
But I'm working on it  
_

Draco went to wrap his arms around Hermione. He just wanted to press her body against his and bury his face in her bushy brown hair and be away from this dark world.

Hermione pulled away, not even letting him touch her. She couldn't do that to Ron. He had loved her. But the strange thing was, she wasn't telling herself that she loved him. She just didn't want to hurt him because he had loved her. Had she ever truly loved him? Yes, of course, maybe.

"Fine, if I can't hold you, can you just give me a goodbye kiss and I will leave you alone."

_If I can't hold you  
Can I give you a kiss  
Can I have a kiss  
_

Draco could see in her eyes that she wanted to. He could see in the way her body slightly leaned toward his. He loved that he could read body language so well. He took a step toward her, but she backed away, almost afraid. But afraid of what? Of finding new love?

"I see you can't decide if you want to do this. I can see it in your eyes that you want to, but your mind is telling you it can't be real. Just listen to what your heart and body are telling you. Tell your mind to sod off and kiss me. I've seen death, I have some scars and painful memories. I witnessed many people die. But I was able to save the one I cared most about and that is you."

"Draco what happens if I kiss you? Will we be together? Will it only be a goodbye kiss?"

"Hermione, I don't know. I am afraid too. I am afraid that once I kiss you that I'll never want to let go and I will never be happy until I can kiss you again and again. I will hunger for you."

_  
I see that you're torn  
I've got some scars of my own  
Seems I want what I know is gonna leave me hungry  
_

"Draco, you should go. I'm sorry, but I am not ready for this. Maybe one day down the road."

Draco grew impatient. He took a step forward and pulled her to him forcefully. He pressed his lips to hers . She was paralyzed by his kiss. She couldn't move, couldn't pull herself away and couldn't fight it. Then she realized she didn't want to. All of the pent up anger and frustration melted away in this heated kiss that he forced on her. She melted into his arms with the relief she received from his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his long platinum locks. He broke away and held her in his arms, their bodies unable to be any closer than they were at that moment. She was smiling and crying at the same time, as was he. They knew they had found the light at the end of this long tunnel of darkness when they found Heaven in each others kiss.

A/N Song is "Can I Have A Kiss" by Kelly Clarkson


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Draco cuddled on the couch in front of Hermione's fire place

Hermione and Draco cuddled on the couch in front of Hermione's fire place. Neither had said a word since that first kiss. They didn't want to wake out of this dream they seemed to be having. Hermione was frightened of the feelings the kiss had awakened after so long, feelings she really had never admitted to herself. Her heart was still pounding, her arms were still covered with chill bumps, and her mind was over run with what ifs.

Draco on the other hand, was completely at ease and quite happy, make that euphoric in the fact that he finally got to kiss the woman he had loved for so long. Lost in his utopia of feelings, he didn't even think to worry about what Hermione was feeling. He knew it by the way she had kissed him and held him. He knew that she loved him, as much as he loved her.

"Draco, can I ask you something?"

Draco came out of his reverie and turned to look at Hermione, giving her his full attention.

"Of course, anything at all."

"Why now? Why me?"

"As I told you at the café, you are the one I have always wanted but could never have. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Knowing that you no longer had your friends here with you, I thought that you might give me a chance. Knowing that you would feel like you owe me one for saving you, I knew you would meet me when I asked." Hermione got a somewhat betrayed look on her face as she heard the words coming out of Draco's lips. He noticed this and further explained what he meant. "I don't mean to sound like I used your vulnerability to my benefit. I just wanted you to be happy and I knew you weren't. I knew you needed someone as much as I needed you. I felt it was the perfect time to reveal my feelings to you." Hermione looked a little more at ease after he finished explaining the 'why now' part of her question.

"But that doesn't answer 'why me'."

"You want to know why you? The reason I want you is because of everything you are and everything you believe."

"Like what? I was never pretty like the other girls you dated, and I am a muggleborn."

"No, you aren't pretty like the other girls I dated," Draco started and after seeing Hermione's shock at his statement, he continued rather quickly. "You are beautiful, naturally beautiful. You don't have to plaster your face with make up, or dress in skimpy tight clothes, or spend hours on your hair. You are a natural beauty and no girl I have ever seen can measure up to to the way you look."

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. She bowed her head, so that Draco wouldn't see them, afraid he might find them a sign of weakness.

Draco lifted Hermione's face with his index finger wanting to look her in the eyes. He gently dabbed away her tears with a green handkerchief he had pulled out of his pocket. He continued what he had been saying. "And yes, you are a muggleborn, but honestly who cares? The only reason I called you that dreadful name is because it was the only thing not perfect about you that I could say to get my friends off my back. I had to keep up appearances for my father and I knew it was something that the Slytherins would never question, because as I said, it is true that you are, but never did I, and never will I care."

"Draco, are you sure? I can't stand to be hurt anymore. I don't think that I can live through losing someone else I love."

"Does that mean you love me?" Draco's eyes were huge and Hermione's cheeks grew dark red.

"I don't know. I might. I think so. Yes, Draco, I do love you. I think I always have."

"How could you with the way I treated you?" This time it was Draco's turn to bow his head, but it wasn't to hide tears, it was to hide shame. He was ashamed of the way he had treated her, realizing how hard her life must have been with the worry and danger she had been through every year of her life since beginning Hogwarts.

"Draco, remember I am the smartest witch of the age. I think I always knew why you did those things, and I played along to keep you from getting in trouble or embarrassed with your friends."

Draco still didn't look up; he couldn't face her knowing she knew all along his inadequacy and fear in telling her how he truly felt.

"Draco, look at me. Please look at me." Draco lifted his head slightly, and Hermione cupped his face in her hand and lifted it further, so his eyes met hers. She gently leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his. When Hermione pulled back she saw that Draco had a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco took Hermione's hands in his and looked her straight in the eye, trying to expose every emotion he felt to her.

"Hermione, I don't deserve you. I have never done anything to deserve you. Why would you love me?"

"You saved my life, twice. You turned your back on your family, on your friends to save me and the wizarding world. That took just as much courage as Harry standing up to Voldemort. You are an amazingly bright man, whom I can tell loves me, just by the way he looks me in the eyes. I love you because of all of those things and more. I love the way I used to see you looking over at me in the Great Hall during meals. I love the way you would always give me first chance to answer questions in class, even though you knew the answers as well as I did. And I love the way that even though you could have skated through school and life without a second thought, you still worked hard and got good grades, and not because of who you were but because you actually wanted to.

"Draco, I love you because of who you are and how you make me feel when you look at me."

Draco couldn't take it anymore; he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her passionately. Brushing his tongue on Hermione's lip, she willingly allowed him access to the warm recesses of her mouth. Draco massaged her tongue with his and gently leaned her back on the couch so that he was lying on top of her. He had one hand behind her head, keeping their mouths pressed together and gently stroked her sides and arms with his other hand. With the fire blazing in the fireplace, they were both beginning to glisten with sweat. Noticing how hot Draco was becoming, Hermione started to unbutton his steel grey shirt. She felt him rise up slightly and removed his lips from her mouth, not only to answer the scream of his lungs for oxygen but also to start sliding Hermione's shirt up over her head. Finished unbuttoning Draco's shirt, Hermione slid it off his muscular arms and threw it in the floor. Draco lifter Hermione to a sitting position so that he could easily take off her bra and throw it in the pile of clothes in the floor. Hermione pulled Draco back on top of her, both of their skin burning from the touch of the others. She couldn't help it. She wanted, needed, and was aching to feel him inside her.

Deciding the couch would not be the most comfortable place to make love Draco lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her stomach and breasts her hands running through his hair and up and down his back. He undid the button on her pants, fearing her changing her mind, he looked up into her eyes and asked her if she wanted him to keep going. She couldn't speak; she was just enjoying the feeling of his strong hands on her skin. She nodded yes, hoping he couldn't tell that this was her first time.

Draco pulled Hermione's pants and lacy panties down and laid them in the floor gently, deciding to take his time rather than ravage her. He had a feeling this would be her first time and he wanted her to enjoy it. He attempted to discreetly look over her exposed body, and couldn't help but smile. He kissed soft feathery kisses up and down her legs, suckling on her inner thighs and her hip bones. Hermione kept letting small moans escape her mouth and she couldn't believe that this is what she had been missing for so long. It wasn't necessarily the motions that were amazing, it was the love and admiration in Draco's eyes and touch that felt so incredible.

Hermione, deciding it was unfair that she was the only one that was without clothing decided to sit and undo the button on Draco's slacks and let them slide to the floor. She then had to hold in a light chuckle as she realized his silk boxers were Slytherin green. He didn't notice her reaction to the boxers but he did see the look in her eyes as she slid the boxers down to reveal his manhood. Draco's face turned a bright shade of red and he decided it was about time to climb under the covers.

Snaking their way under the covers Draco kissed Hermione's lips slowly, passionately. He moved away from her lips and started kissing her jaw line and her ears. He kissed down her neck and made a trail to her breasts which were already pleading for his touch. He teased them with his tongue and massaged them with his hands. He continued further down and kissed along her stomach and down to her most sensitive regions. He kissed and licked and caused her body to shake in his hands.

Hermione had never felt like this. She had never needed another persons touch so badly. She pulled Draco back up wanting his lips on hers and him inside her. He carefully and gently let himself enter her warm opening, trying not to seem so eager. She had her hands on his arms not knowing what to expect when she felt a sharp pain that left as quickly as it came. He noticed her tense and relax.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, please don't stop."

She didn't have to ask twice. In moments Draco was completely inside her and moving slowly and gently. Soon, their bodies moved as one as Hermione screamed out his name, digging her nails deeply into his back.

Draco felt a huge wave of relaxation as he climaxed with her and allowed himself to lay half on top of Hermione, and half beside her. Hermione was kissing all over his face and rubbing her hands all over his body, his arms, his back, his neck his chest. She just couldn't get enough of him. She just wanted more of her to be touching more of him. Hermione lifted herself and rolled him over. In his weakened state, he didn't even try to fight her. She straddled his waist and kissed all over his chest and neck and ran her fingernails gingerly over his already sensitive skin. She could feel him start to harden back up and she allowed him to slide back inside of her.

That whole night they made love over and over, never getting tired of each others touch, never getting enough of each others bodies, and never regretting that first kiss.

When the sun started shining that morning the two lovers started to move, both sore from the nights escapades and tired from not getting nearly enough sleep. Hermione was letting last night play over and over in her head and sat up all of a sudden.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT!"

"What, huh? What's wrong?" Draco went to reach for his wand afraid someone had broken in or something.

"I forgot to use a contraceptive charm."

Draco's face turned even paler, if that was possible. Then the color came back to his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. No matter what happens I will be here."

"But what if I got pregnant last night?" Hermione was so worried Draco would be mad a leave.

He rolled her over to look her in the eyes. He had never looked more serious in all her years of knowing him.

"Then we will have the most beautiful baby in all of the wizarding world."

"So, you're not mad?"

"I would never be mad over something like that. It would be a dream come true. Imagine how wonderful a child of ours would be. It would be as smart as the both of us, and hopefully your good looks."

"Oh Draco, we would have some amazing kids. Your steal blue eyes, platinum hair. My smile of course, because if our child had your trademark smirk, I might go crazy."

Draco began tickling Hermione and she jumped out of bed, forgetting she had no clothes on. She seen Draco's eyes following her form up and down and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Draco waited until the water started running when he snuck into the bathroom to surprise the love of his life and perhaps mother of his child…


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Draco climbed out of the shower, both of their skin prune-like

Hermione and Draco climbed out of the shower, both of their skin prune-like. They got dressed and ready for a long day.

After what felt like hours of talking Draco convinced Hermione that he was in this relationship for the long haul. She was glad and told Draco that she was going to tell her family and the Weasleys' about their relationship because she didn't want to hide it. He was flattered. Even though she didn't ask him to, Draco offered to go with her. He even asked if he thought she could get them all together at one time to tell everyone rather than tell their story several times.

Hermione flooed over to the Weasleys' without Draco to ask if Molly minded having a large dinner, hoping it would take her mind off of…well, everything.

As soon as Hermione arrived at the Burrow, she was hugged by a breathless Molly Weasley.

"Hermione, it's been weeks since we have seen you. How are you honey? You look like you have been doing well."

"Mrs. Weasley I am doing wonderful, considering everything that has happened. I was wondering if you would like to get everyone together tonight for a dinner. I have some news and would like to tell everyone at one time."

"Of course, dear. I will owl everyone and get them here and cook and get the house cleaned up. Oh this is just what I needed to get my mind off things."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Weasley. Also, I would like to bring my parents along as well as a surprise quest."

"The more the merrier, Mione. You know that. Be here around 6, I will have everything ready."

"Thank you. I will bring my parents over around 5:30 and then go back for my guest."

Draco was waiting anxiously for Hermione to return. He hoped that everything would turn out okay. He knew everyone would be really apprehensive. Yes, they had all gotten along after sixth year but it was Mrs. Weasley's son that Hermione had been dating when he died and it wasn't that long ago. He wasn't worried about them disliking him. It's not as if they hadn't before. But he didn't want them to be upset with Hermione. He knew that they were all family to her and she couldn't stand for one of them to be upset with her.

Hermione arrived home in mere minutes after leaving and assured Draco that the dinner was arranged for that night.

"Hermione, I am going to go out for a few hours. I will be back here by 4. Is that okay?"

"Of course. It's not as if you aren't allowed to leave." Hermione chuckled lightly and walked over to where Draco was sitting on the couch. She reached out her hand for him to take and pulled him standing next to her. Draco pulled her close, her head laying on his shoulder and his chin resting atop her head. Her arms were wrapped tightly, possessively around his waste and his were wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

"Draco, I love you."

"What's not to love?" Hermione pulled back and smirked at him. It was a smirk that challenged his own, but he loved it. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, and smiled when she giggled. Draco let go of Hermione and walked to the door. Hermione just sat down on the couch and watched him. As Draco walked out the door he peeked his head back in.

"Oh and Mione, I love you too." He then winked and shut the door.

Draco apparated to Diagon Alley and went straight to his favorite jewelers. The store was called Lunar Eclipse Jewelers. It was owned by a dear friend of his, Blaise Zabini whom no one ever realized was actually on the side of good during the entire war. He anonymously passed information to the order via Draco. Draco was still the only one who knew where that information came from, though after the war, the Zabinis' came forward about their unwillingness to side with the Dark Lord.

Draco walked through the large oak door to see Blaise sitting behind the register reading some book. He lifted his head to acknowledge the new customer when he seen it was his good friend Draco Malfoy.

Draco had always loved the décor the store held. The walls were a dark green with a cherry wood crown molding. The jewelry cases were all cherry wood with the jewelry inside laid out on green satin and velvet material. There were very few pictures and decorations adorning the walls, and they were sparsely spread over the walls. But his favorite item in this store was the ceiling which was actual one huge stained glass sky light depicting the four houses of Hogwarts. It took his breath away every time he looked at it.

"Draco, to what do I owe this visit?" Blaise walked over and actually hugged Draco. There were like brothers.

"What, I needed a reason to visit my best friend?" Draco asked with a grin as he pulled out of the brotherly hug.

"Neh, but you seem to have 'the glow' about you."

Blaise had this unique gift to tell what people are looking for and what they need. He did very well in jewelry because of this, because he never really had to ask customers what they needed, he would just show them and know it would be perfect. His customers called it magic, but Draco and Blaise knew it was more just a heightened sense of intuition.

"You are too good. Yes, I am in need of a ring, as you already know."

"Can I safely assume this means you finally told Granger how you feel?" Blaise asked with a mischievous grin on his face as he walked toward one of the glass cases.

"Yes, and I intend to ask her tonight if she would be my wife. The Weasleys' are having a huge dinner for Hermione and her family and a special guest."

"I take it I'm not invited." Blaise said with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"I can owl Mrs. Weasley and ask if she minds you coming."

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me."

"Not a problem. I will do it-." Draco's words were cut off by the Weasley's owl flying in with a parchment attached to his leg. Draco removed it and read that it was an invitation to dinner. "Blaise, this is perfect. Now I can just owl her back and ask if I can bring a friend."

He wrote a quick note back saying he would love to come to dinner and asked if he could bring Blaise along with. She responded stating that would be fine using her well known motto 'the more the merrier'. Draco then flooed Hermione filling her in on what had transpired during his lunch with Blaise.

Draco then returned to Blaise who was handing him a ring in a black velvet box. He opened it, not sure what to expect. The lining of the box was green satin and a ring, no THE ring was stuck down in it. The ring was a platinum band with a 1.5 carat diamond with 8 small sapphire stones surrounding it, four on each side. It was perfect.

Draco didn't even bother to ask the price and told Blaise to put it on his account. He stuck the box down in his coat pocket and headed over to George's joke shop. George and Draco had become quite good friends over the years and had become quite the confidant for Draco.

"Draco, it's good to see you." George walked up and shook Draco's hand.

"Same here," Draco replied taking George's hand. "Are you going to make it to the dinner tonight?"

"Of course, mum would have my hide if I didn't. She said Mione's got some news. Have you talked to her? Do you know what's going on?"

"As a matter of fact I do…"Draco noted the excitement in George's eyes at getting to find out before everyone else. "Not." That excitement disappeared as George gave him an evil glare for getting his hopes up.

"But the reason for my visit, I am in need of a favor from you."

"Oh really, something the Draco Malfoy can't do for himself? What could this favor be?"

"Well," Draco started leaning against a shelf, "I have a lady friend that I am beginning to care quite deeply about. She is someone you know and I would like for you and your girlfriend plan a special weekend for us. Since Ariel is from Paris, I would like to get her input on where to go, where to eat, what to see. And I wanted to see if you could help me pick out some clothes for the occasion. I don't want to wear all black and that seems to be all I have."

"Of course Draco, we will be happy to help. Who is this lucky girl?"

"I'll tell you when we talk later, but you have to promise to help no matter what. No matter whom this girl is you will help."

"As long as it isn't Ariel I am good with it. I'll help."

"Thanks George. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

With that, Draco apparated back to Hermione's place an hour before he planned to be there, only to see her sitting on the couch and staring off into space.

"DRACO! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you weren't going to be back until 4?"

"I finished up what I was doing and decided I wanted to spend an extra hour with you!" Draco went and sat on Hermione's leather sofa next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back to lean on him.

"Do you know how bad tonight is going to be?" Hermione nuzzled the back of her head in his neck, getting a bit more comfortable and sighing.

"I don't know. I think they all like me okay." Draco said really close to Hermione's ear, which he knew would send shivers down her spine.

"Yes they do, as a person, but as my boyfriend? That's a completely different story. They all know how you were before toward me. They might think I have gone crazy."

"So what? Maybe you have gone crazy. Crazy in love with me," Draco replied with a smirk.

"You are so full of yourself," Hermione said lovingly. Then she got serious and asked, "Why is it Blaise wanted to come?"

"For moral support for me," Draco replied with a chuckle. Technically he wasn't lying.

"Okay," the answer apparently sufficed for Hermione. Then she let out a small moan as she felt Draco's teeth gently nibbling at her ear.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"No, but let's move to the bedroom if we are going to be keeping this up.

Two hours later and another shared shower, Hermione and Draco were ready to go to the Burrow.

"I'm going to pop over to my parents and take them to the Burrow and then I will come back for you. Is Blaise meeting us there?"

"Yes, I got an owl from him saying he was actually going a bit early to bring some stuff he wanted to give to Mrs. Weasley."

"Like what?" Hermione was astonished.

"A bottle of wine, some flowers, some kind of pastry dessert. He is quite the guest, always a gentleman, never arriving empty-handed."

"I'll be back in a moment," Hermione said, after kissing Draco goodbye.

Hermione apparated to her parents and took them to the burrow. Everyone was already there, which made Hermione glad. She wouldn't have to explain everything more than once. She apparated back to her flat and, with Draco on her arm, apparated back to the burrow.

"Draco, you're finally here. Hermione, where is your guest?" Molly asked curiously.

"You're l-looking at h-him," Hermione said nervously, stumbling over a few of the words.

"But, I invited Draco," Molly stated, unsure what to think about what was happening.

"Yes, but he already planned to be here for it. With me, as my date."

Everyone looked at Hermione and Draco with mouths gaping open.

"Okay everyone, don't just stare, and say something. Please."

"Is she the lady friend?" George asked.

"Yes, but remember you promised…no matter what or who."

"I know. I'm just surprised."

"Good or bad surprised?" Draco asked. He was fidgeting with his buttons on his steel grey shirt.

"Good. I'm so glad that Hermione is finally moving on. We can't live in the past. Sure it's sudden and unexpected, but thank Merlin it's with someone we can trust and know." Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged the new couple.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley. We were so afraid to tell you all. With it being so close to the past," Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley back.

"I can't speak for the rest of them, but I haven't seen a smile on your face in so long, and I'm just happy you found something that can make that beautiful smile appear again."

"Yea Mione, we are so happy you found someone." George gave her a hug, followed by everyone else at the burrow.

"Molly, do I smell something burning?" Arthur asked, sniffing the air.

"Oh dear, I forgot dinner with all the news. Everyone get seated. It's time to eat."

Everyone took their seats at the massive kitchen table. Blaise's flowers were set as a centerpiece. Once supper was over and the dessert was on the table, Draco stood and tapped his glass with his fork. Everyone looked at the man that was standing uneasily, fidgeting now with his napkin in his hand. He pulled Hermione out of her seat next to him and held her hand with his.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione whispered in his ear. "You'll see," was his reply.

"Many years ago I fell in love with a beautiful girl, who has grown into the spirited woman standing next to me. She helped me gain your trust and become a family with all of you. She of course loved someone else. Someone who we all miss very much." Looking around the table he saw tears in everyone's eyes, even Blaise. "I hate what had to happen in order to bring about us together, and if I could go back and change it I would, just to have him back here, chewing with his mouth hanging open and making us all laugh. But that is not possible and fortunately something good has arisen out of the pain and loss we all have lived through recently." The tears were flowing more freely now, as he heard a few sniffles from around the table and from the woman standing next to him.

"I love this woman very much and couldn't imagine living another day with out her. With that said…" Draco turned toward Hermione and started lowering himself down on one knee. "Hermione, you are my life, my light, and my world. I don't think I would have survived without you, or made the many decisions I did, leading me to these wonderful friends we share. I guess what I am trying to say is," Draco pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it," will you marry me?"

Hermione was speechless. She looked around at everyone who was smiling so big. She couldn't believe they were being so accepting and happy for her. She looked back down at Draco and he stood, looking her straight in the eyes. She couldn't talk, couldn't move. She was in utter shock.

"Hermione, love, are you going to answer him?" George asked, breaking the awkward silence that now grew to be that much worse.

Draco looked at her pleadingly. He could see a fear in her eyes. She was having an internal fight with herself. Did she love him that much? Was it too soon? Was she ready? Did he really love her? Did she remember to turn the coffee pot off? What would Ron say?

"Mione, I'm sorry if this was too soon. Forget I asked." Draco sat the ring on the table and ran out the door of the burrow into the garden.

Hermione finally came to her senses and ran after him. It was a moonlit night and every star in the universe could be seen from the garden. She spotted Draco leaning up against the tree over looking the pond.

"Draco, it's not what you think. I was just shocked. Please come back inside."

"Love, I'm sorry. I don't want to rush you into anything. If you aren't sure we'll just ask as if nothing happened." Draco turned and walked back into the burrow and had a seat, Hermione slowly sitting next to him. All of a sudden, after the pastries Blaise brought were nearly gone, Hermione grabbed the ring box that was still sitting on the table and yanked Draco to his feet, his mouth very full of some kind of apple pastry.

"Hermione, what…" Draco tried to talk but kept having crumbs shoot out of his mouth.

"Draco darling you look so much like Ron right now." Hermione couldn't help but smile and laugh along with everyone else at the table at the sight of Draco talking with his mouth full.

"As you all know, I loved a very good man who is no longer with us. He was my best friend and everything I knew since I started Hogwarts. He died saving the wizarding world, as a hero and that is the way I will always remember him. But life does move on and with that tragedy, a great gift came. A gift of love, of passion, of hope. This man next to me, I knew so many years as an arrogant, loathsome, foul cockroach." She glanced at Draco with a smile on her face. "I now know him as a trusted friend, an adoring lover, and an all-encompassing soul mate." It was now that she turned and started talking directly to Draco.

"I love you with every fiber of my being. I don't think I could survive without you to wake up to every morning, to lounge on the couch with, read out loud to and have to wipe my tears that fall for everyone I love and miss. You are everything I could want in a companion, in a lifetime partner. Please Draco, would you take this ring box and ask me again to be your wife?"

Draco was now speechless. Understanding now why Hermione had not answered. The sheer shock of finally knowing how someone feels about you takes your breath away. He gently took the box from Hermione's hand and got down on one knee.

"Hermione, you better answer this time." Draco looked up and grinned wildly at her. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Draco, I will marry you. I love you so much." She held her left hand out for him to put the ring on her finger. She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck when he stood up.

"I love you too, baby. I love you more than you could ever know."

Mrs. Weasley had snuck off and got her camera and was taking picture after picture. She couldn't be happier for the newly engaged couple and got the wine out Blaise had brought for everyone to toast with.

Arthur stood to give the toast.

"Let's drink to the lives lost, the freedom gained and the love shared. Also, to the newly engaged couple. To Draco and Hermione."

"To Draco and Hermione," everyone yelled before taking a quick drink from their wine glasses.

"Thank you all. Now I would like to make a toast. To wonderful friends, new and old, and to Harry, where ever he may be.

"To Harry!" Everyone took another drink as they heard a knock at the door.

Molly got up and went to get the door, unsure who it could be, everyone she knew pretty much was here.

"Oh dear…" Everyone heard Molly say when they heard a thud from the living room.

Everyone scrambled to the living room seeing a hooded person leaning down to an unconscious Molly trying to wake her up. The hooded figure looked up. Everyone gasped unable to believe who it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur ran over to Molly to help her up, but couldn't take his eyes off the man under the hood

Arthur ran over to Molly to help her up, but couldn't take his eyes off the man under the hood.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out and fainted into Draco's arms.

Ron slid the hood off his head and ran over to his 'girlfriend' and hugged her to him, trying to wake her up. By this time, Molly was already roused and Arthur was helping her onto her feet. She ran over and enveloped her son in her arms.

"Ron you're alive, oh thank Merlin you're alive! But, how? What happened?"

"Mum, you're choking me. I can't breathe." Ron's face was as red as his hair and all of the scars he had shone white against the blush on his face. Molly finally let him go as everyone sat on the couches filling the room.

Draco had woken Hermione up and walked her to the couch; she was shaking unbelievable hard and couldn't catch her breath. Finally she stood and ran to Ron and enveloped her arms around his neck. Ron answered by capturing her lips with his and attempted to pull her ever closer. But he couldn't, because she pulled away from his lips. Then he remembered how Draco and Hermione had been holding hands and how Draco was the one to catch her when she fell and Draco was the one to walk her to the couch and hold her while she shook.

"Ron, we need to talk. Everyone, could you please go on and eat while Ron and I talk please?"

"Of course dear, there is much to tell." Mrs. Weasley ushered the others, who still had gaping mouths and wide eyes, into the kitchen. Draco slowly walked over to Hermione, who still had her arms around Ron's neck.

"Draco, you don't mind do you?" Hermione asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course not, Mione. Just let me know if you need anything, and take all the time you need." Draco leaned up and kissed Hermione's cheek and followed the others into the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione walked up the wooden stairs to Ron's old room. Hermione sat on the bed, as Ron slid the large cloak off of himself. Hermione finally noticed how thin he looked. His face and arms were covered in scars. His skin was paler than ever, and his eyes lacked the shine she once so loved to look at, though she wasn't sure if that was due to whatever he had been through, or if it was because of Draco.

Ron sat on the bed next to Hermione in his old room, which hadn't changed at all, though in reality it had only been a month since Voldemort fell. He felt like it had been ages since he seen Hermione's face, her hazel eyes, and her gleaming smile.

"Ron, how are you here, we all seen that curse hit you. We never found your body, and wasn't sure what had happened to it. But we had a proper funeral for you and everything. How is this? How did you survive? And where have you been all this time?"

"Hermione, I will tell you all that and more, but I want to know first what is going on with you and Malfoy."

"Well, I will start at the beginning; about a week ago Draco called and asked me to meet him at a café in Diagon Alley. I met him there and we talked…." Hermione told him everything that had happened all the way through to the proposal tonight.

"How, in a weeks time have you fallen in love with him, when you thought I had died just weeks before." Ron didn't seem mad, which was strange to see, but he was hurt and confused.

"Ron, please don't be hurt. When you 'died' I felt like a piece of me died with you. I cried and got drunk and mourned for a few weeks and then Draco owls me and I actually had something to look forward to. When he was telling me about his feelings at the café that day, something sparked inside of me. Something that I had ignored for a long time. I had liked Draco for a long time; I fancied him and his stupid arrogance in school. Then, when he had come to the order, I started loving him. Though we didn't get along, I think that was part of the charm. He always challenged me. I'm so sorry Ron, but I have loved him all along." Hermione was crying while talking to him, not sure of how he could take everything she was pouring out to him. She slid closer to him and laid her hand on his. She looked him deftly in the eyes, wanting him to say something.

"So you never loved me, you were just with me, why? Was it out of pity?" Ron was angry now, thinking she had lied to him. He grabbed his hand away and stood up. He punched the wall hard enough to knock some of the pictures off the wall. Hermione stood and grabbed his arm and led him back over to the bed. She placed both of her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Oh Ron, it wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all. I loved you Ron, I still do, but it was about a week after you died that I realized I was mourning for a lost brother, not a lost lover. You are like family to me. I thought the strong feelings I had for you were me in love with you. I really had. But they weren't. They were so much more than that. It's a love that is unconditional and can never be broken. It's love of family."

"So you love him, and he treats you good?" Ron asked, with his head hung down staring at the floor. Hermione thought she had heard his voice crack when he spoke, but would never know for certain.

"Oh yes Ron, he does." Hermione's eyes were starting to light up that, thinking maybe everything would be okay.

"And he loves you too? You are sure of this?" Now Ron was looking her in the eyes and had taken her hands in his.

"More sure than I have ever been about anything."

Ron pulled Hermione to her feet and enveloped her in a bear hug. He had missed her so much. She is what got him through everything, knowing he could come back to her. He buried his face into her hair and let out a few silent tears.

"You know you deserve the best, right? You deserve to be happy. And if Draco makes you happy then I'm glad that you found each other."

"Oh Ron, thank you so much. Now, sit and tell me what has been going on? How are you alive?" They returned to sitting on the bed.

"Okay, only fair I suppose. Well, it started with the duel that I was in."

**Flashback**

Ron had been dueling with a death eater he had never seen. It was a man with long black hair and dark skin; he looked the complete opposite of Lucius Malfoy. He called himself Alec Crane. He was powerful, but nothing Ron couldn't handle. They shot curse and hex back and forth barely missing their targets, sometimes by mere inches.

Ron finally hit Crane with stupefy, but if didn't knock the wand out of the death eaters hand. He stumbled but then threw a curse out to Ron, who had glanced at the other Order members for a split second. The cruciatus curse hit Ron and he writhed on the ground in pain. Crane shot the avada curse at Ron, but Ron had mustered just enough power to say protego and the curse bounced back and hit another death eater who fell limply to the ground. Ron passed out at this and came to a bit later, he wasn't sure how long. The war had been won and Voldemort was dead when Ron finally opened his eyes. He glanced over and seen Harry running off into the Forbidden Forest. He got up, sore but worried about his friend. He ran after him and Harry crumpled up against a tree, bawling his eyes out.

"Harry, mate, what's the matter. What happened?"

"Ron, I thought, I seen him avada you. How are you alive?'

"It missed Harry, barely, but it missed. What's the matter, Mate?" Ron sat next to Harry like it was any other school day and they were just talking about their latest girl problems.

"Ginny, she's dead." Harry burst into a whole new set of sobs and buried his face in his hands. Ron too started crying. They sat there for about 20 more minutes when Harry stood and started to walk off. Ron, not really thinking about what he was doing, followed. They ended up at the edge of the black lake and just stood there.

"Ron, I'm leaving. I can't stand to be here and see all of this dark time. It may be selfish but I need some time."

"Then I am coming with you. I'm not letting you go off by yourself. There are still some death eaters out there that I am sure would love to avenge their mighty fallen lord as they like to call him."

"Ron, I can't ask you to do that. You have Hermione and you're family. I don't have anything holding me here anymore."

"You have a family, my family and I am going with you. Have you learned nothing?"

"Let's go then. I don't care where. Maybe America, or the desert, or Australia."

"Or we could go hunt down those last death eaters and take our anger and hurt out on them"

"Sounds like a plan mate. Let's go." Harry had a small twitch at the edges of his lips, showing just how grateful he was to have Ron with him, and how he wanted nothing more than to avenge Ginny's death.

With that they were gone. They traveled the world chasing after death eaters. They got hurt, but they survived. They lived and seen so many things that they never thought they would.

**End Flashback**

"So you were with Harry? Where is he now? Is he okay? Oh don't tell me you came back because something happened to him." Hermione's eyes were filled with worry. Ron just smiled.

"No, Harry is fine and he is in America. We chased down Crane, the death eater who almost killed me. We followed him to a little town in Kentucky and Harry fell in love with the country that was there. He stayed. He will be back, but he wanted to spend some time there alone to grieve. He said he would come back when he was ready."

"Oh, thank Merlin. You had me worried. But Crane, you did get him right?"

"Yes Hermione, we got him. We got him pretty good." Ron said a bit proud of himself.

They slowly made their way back down to where everyone was in the living room. They had long since finished supper and were waiting patiently for Ron and Hermione to come back down.

Draco met them at the bottom of the stairs, glad to see a smile on both of their faces, but worried about what it meant for them, for him and Hermione. Did she still love him? Was she going to take Ron back?

Ron walked over to Draco and stuck his hand out to shake. Draco took it eagerly and pulled Ron into a quick hug. He had missed Ron; he had become quite a good friend to him before the war.

Ron pulled back and looked Draco straight in the eye with his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You, Draco, are a lucky man. You got yourself one hell of a witch in Hermione. You take care of her. If you don't, or if you hurt her, I will be the one you are answering too." Draco smiled, relieved.

"Ron, she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I will treat her like the queen she is." Draco said looking over at Hermione. Ron took one of Hermione's hands and one of Draco's and placed them together.

"I'm sure you two want to talk. How about you go into the kitchen so Hermione can eat while I tell everyone where I disappeared to. Hermione can fill you in later."

Draco led Hermione into the kitchen where she ate and told him about everything her and Ron talked about. Every so often they would hear a gasp or sigh from the other room.

"So you're okay? You still want to be my wife?"

"Yes Draco. I still want to be your wife." Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco lightly on the lips before walking back into the living room to be with their family.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later, Hermione and Draco were sitting cozily in her flat, watching TV

Several days later, Hermione and Draco were sitting snugly in her flat, watching TV. Draco had been amazed with the box that held so many moving pictures with sound. Hermione couldn't stop laughing when he became engrossed in a movie about a cop and his dog that fought crime together. She would never let him live down how entranced he was with the muggle device.

Hermione had a couple of appointments today and managed to get Draco to let her go on her own. Since the night at the burrow, he had been very possessive and protective of her. She wasn't sure if it was because he was worried about losing her in general, or if he was worried about losing her to Ron. Ron and she had spent a bit of time together, but it was always in the presence of Draco. They had all caught up and had been discussing the future. After the war, all three of the Golden Trio had been handsomely rewarded, and none would ever have to work if they didn't want to. But the thought of just sitting around and never having any real plans or things to do was something none of them wanted to consider.

Ron was going to be applying to train as an Auror, something he and Harry wanted to do together. But seeing as Harry had yet to come back, he decided to apply without him. Hermione was so intelligent she decided to start writing books about her adventures of growing up in the wizarding world. She had already sold the idea to a publisher and had begun work on her first book, entitled ­Meeting Friends and Making Enemies. It was about the first year at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Draco. She wanted to go through all the way up to now; a series of autobiographies about the several years of her life as a witch. Draco of course had inherited his family's fortune, but still wanted to do something worthwhile so had agreed to become an Auror with Ron. Ron was grateful to not have to be going through it alone.

Hermione had found that Ron had owled Harry nearly every day and had caught him up with the goings on in London. He told him that everyone missed him and hoped he was doing well. They wanted him to come home and tell him all about his time away. Harry never responded though. The owl always came back empty-handed, per se. She prayed for the day it would come back with a parchment attached to it; a parchment revealing the return of her best friend into her life. How she missed him.

Draco was going out with Blaise and Ron to lunch and to do some shopping for their girlfriends. She had no idea why, there were no holidays she could remember, and she hoped she hadn't forgotten anything. Ron had recently slipped that he had ran into Lavender and was spending an awful lot of time with her. This group outing gave her the perfect opportunity to get to a healers office alone.

Two hours after leaving, Hermione arrived home with a huge smile plastered on her face. Draco, Ron and Blaise were sitting in her kitchen playing a rousing game of exploding snaps. Draco stood and welcomed his fiancé home and helped her off with her jacket. She asked if she could speak with him privately and the other boys in the room started wolf whistling and cat calling. She just laughed while Draco turned a bright shade of crimson. It was so comical for Hermione to see him blush, with his pale complexion, his flush practically matched that of Ron.

Hermione led Draco back to the bedroom. She handed him a small box wrapped in yellow paper. She sat on the bed, waiting expectantly.

"What's this?" Draco asked, still looking the box over, hoping he hadn't forgotten a holiday or special occasion.

"You'll have to open it to find out." Hermione giggled. She watched in anticipation of his reaction to the gift. She hoped he would be intelligent enough to figure out the message. Then again it was Draco, and he had been spending an awful lot of time with Ron and Blaise.

Draco joined Hermione on her bed while he gently removed the paper and opened the box. Inside, Draco found a green pacifier and a yellow pacifier. He wasn't sure what to think and then got a somewhat hurt look on his face.

"Is this some kind of gag? Are you calling me an infant because I didn't want you to go out unaccompanied? I'm sorry Mione, but I just so happen to worry about the woman I love." Draco got up and started pacing the bedroom. He was getting very irritated that she would be so offensive.

"Draco, love, come here and sit down." Draco reluctantly listened, hoping she would explain precisely why she did this. "Draco, I picked that up after my appointment with the healer. I stopped at the baby store to glance around and thought you would like them. Did you understand what they say?"

In fact, Draco hadn't even read what they said. He picked the green one up out of the box and noticed on the end of it was a picture of a wizard hat and it said Baby Malfoy. The yellow one said the same thing but had a picture of a wand. He then thought about what she had said. She was on her way home from the healers and stopped in a baby store. Not to get the pacifier, but to look around.

As the realization hit Draco, he didn't say a word; he just grabbed Hermione in his arms and started kissing her with a love and passion that only he could make her feel. She gently pulled away, both of the parents-to-be breathing a bit heavily. Not wanting to keep the guys out in the kitchen in suspense, and to keep them from thinking the wrong thing about what was going on, Draco led his fiancé out to Ron and Blaise.

"That was a quickie," Blaise said with a grin on his face. He and Ron had already cleaned up the cards and were now sitting and drinking butterbeers.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Blaise but there is no such thing as a quickie with Draco." Hermione forgot what she was saying and who she was saying it to and every person in the room blushed, especially her. "Sorry guys, but I just had a little news I wanted to tell Draco before anyone else found out."

"What is it, Mione?" Ron asked, his face starting to go back to normal. He took another swig of butterbeer and set the can down on the kitchen table.

"Oh I just stopped at the store and bought a new pacifier for the baby I'll be having in about five months." Hermione said nonchalantly. She was a month along, and with being a witch, her pregnancy would only be six months long. She just sat down on the couch and turned on the TV counting down in her head for the bombardment of questions.

3…2… "Hermione!"

"Yes Blaise?" Blaise ran in the room with Ron hot on his heels.

"You guys are going to have a baby? We're gonna be uncles?" Ron asked, motioning to himself and Blaise.

"Why yes Ronald, you are." She said grinning. Ron grabbed Hermione off the couch and swung her around in the arm, held tightly in his arms. When he set her down, she received the same reaction from Blaise, whom had become nearly as good a friend as Ron.

"You better get over to the burrow quick?" Ron said after a big bear hug between Hermione, him and Blaise.

"Why is that?" Draco asked, forgetting how demanding Molly was with everyone.

"Because Mum will get your hind end if she doesn't find out right in the beginning."

Everyone laughed and agreed to go over the Burrow for dinner that night to tell the surprise. Hermione was busy flooing Molly, while Ron and Blaise were arguing who the baby would be named after. She sat back down on the couch and giggled continuously at her friends.

"If it's a boy she can name him Ron and if it's a girl she can name her Rhonda."

"No, No, if it's a boy it will be Blaise and if it's a girl, she can be named Alexis after my middle name with is Alexander."

"Guys, quit arguing please. Draco and I will be picking the names." She glanced around for Draco and found he had left the room without her knowing. Draco casually walked back in the room as if nothing had been going on but. Unbeknown to everyone else, Draco had snuck into the bedroom and began owling with George about the trip they had planned. He was moving it up to next month, as it would act as their honeymoon.

"Draco, where were you?" Hermione asked from the couch where she sat with the bickering boys.

"Um, I just needed to send an owl, what are they arguing about?"

"Baby names. They each want the baby named after them!" Hermione started giggling again. Draco just smiled; he loved to see Hermione this happy. He was so glad that Ron was back and that Blaise was around more often.

"And what name do you want?" Draco asked, shooing Blaise from his spot and sat next to Hermione. Blaise walked over to the big brown recliner and watched Hermione intently. She started getting nervous at the 3 pairs of eyes on her.

"Well I thought Frederick Albus for a boy and Ginerva Narcissa for a girl." Hermione gulped, hoping no one would be upset for the names she had chosen. She glanced around at the guys and noticed something she never thought she'd ever see. All three of them had a glistening in their eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck, followed by Ron and Blaise. She had forgotten how close Blaise and Narcissa were, he had practically lived with Draco his entire life. They all were whispering thank you and loving words into her ears. All four of them sat crying for about 15 minutes over the memories and the wonderful news. It was a very emotional day.

Finally, Ron and Blaise had left to go see their girlfriends, which left Draco and Hermione alone to talk.

Draco walked into the kitchen and made them some tea. Hermione graciously took her mug and curled up against Draco. He had his right arm on the arm of the couch, holding his mug of tea, and the other arm wrapped securely around Hermione's shoulders.

Draco was running the past month and a half through his mind, wondering what he ever did to deserve the family and friends he had. He had so many people now who actually cared about him. He grew up with his mother, who cared for him, but was too afraid to take care of him because of Lucius. Draco was basically raised by the house elves, which he had actually grown quite fond of, especially Dobby. Dobby was by far Draco's best friend growing up, besides Blaise.

"Draco?" Hermione said his name for a third time. He had been so lost in the past that he hadn't heard her trying to get his attention. He looked at her and she had a worried look on her face.

"Sorry, love, I was thinking about some things."

"Like what?" Hermione implored. She hoped he wasn't having mixed feelings about her or the baby.

"I was just thinking about the past. About how happy I am that we will be able to give our child a family and home life that will be happy and full of love." He leaned over and kissed Hermione on top of her head. He lifted his head and went to take a drink of tea when Hermione suddenly jumped up and ran to the restroom.

"Are you okay?" Draco gently tapped on the bathroom door, and it opened a bit so he pushed it further open. Hermione was kneeled in front of the toilet. Draco walked over and pulled her hair back out of her face and held it for her, while gently rubbing her back, hoping to comfort her in the least bit.

"Draco, you don't have to be here. I'll be fine. It's just a bit of morning sickness." Hermione attempted to glance at him, but found her head turning back to the toilet. Waiting for this bout of nausea to finish, Draco kneeled down next to her and forced her to look at him.

"Hermione, I told you before that I am in this for the long haul. I want to be there through everything with you. From this to the funny cravings and the swollen ankles and adorable belly you will have when you are further along." Hermione just leaned into him and hugged him. They sat in the bathroom floor holding each other for a few minutes before Hermione stood to brush her teeth. They decided to go ahead and get cleaned up to go to the burrow.

Draco was intent on going by the store to get some noisemakers and cigars for everyone. Hermione insisted on the bubblegum or chocolate cigars and Draco finally agreed. With being finished at the store, Hermione and Draco flooed to the burrow. In her condition, it was dangerous to apparate, as it may harm the baby.

Nearly everyone was there when they arrived. This time Snape showed as well as nearly the entire Order. Hermione was nervous. She knew that everyone expected it to be more news from the new couple, but she doubted they knew what it was. Blaise and Ron both had annoyingly large grins on their faces, their eyes twinkling with the knowing of a secret. They had been badgered and bullied by many of the guests trying to get them to talk, but they withheld. Hermione was sure it wasn't due to their loyalty to her, but the satisfaction they had by knowing something no one else did.

They all sat at the table, and at each seat was a noisemaker. Everyone picked their own up; knowing whatever coming must be great news. They had thought perhaps Harry had owled saying he was coming home, or that they finally set a wedding date. Hermione and Draco stood up and looked around at everyone's expecting faces. Hermione was starting to feel a little queasy again, but it wasn't morning sickness anymore. It was nerves. Draco took her hand and she began calming down a bit. She wasn't sure what may be going through everyone's heads. She hoped they would be happy about her news.

"Well, déjà vu, huh?" George broke the silence, with a huge grin. He had noticed how nervous Hermione had become and hoped this would help quell her nerves a bit.

Everyone around the table started laughing and this made Hermione's nerves calm down enough to talk.

"Well, as you all know, Draco and I will be married. We still have not set a date, but we do have some other interesting news. I truly hope you all are as happy about this as the four of us were."

"Four?" George asked. He looked around to see if anyone else knew what she was talking about.

"Ron, Blaise, you two might as well stand up too." The boys stood at Hermione's direction and looked around at everyone.

"What do Ron and Blaise have to do with anything? What's going on? Hermione, are you going to marry all three of them? Couldn't decide huh?" Everyone laughed at Tonks's comment.

"No, no, nothing like that," Draco said with a smile gracing his lips. It was definitely a nice change from the smirk he wore at every opportunity back in Hogwarts.

"No, they just happened to be at my flat when I found out the news and told Draco." Everyone nodded in understanding at this. Draco, Ron and Blaise all looked so thrilled.

"So, I guess I should just spit this out. I don't know if I'll be able to say it otherwise." Hermione took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Draco and I are going to have a baby!"

Molly immediately jumped to her feet and pulled Hermione and Draco into a hug while they heard the noisemakers going off from all around the table. All the guys were shaking Draco's hand while Tonks and Fleur ran forward to join the hug that was still taking place between Hermione and Molly.

After the hug finally broke apart, Fleur, Molly and Tonks attacked Draco with hugs, while Hermione hugged the entirety of the male population. Padma, who was dating Blaise, and Lavender, who we all know was with Ron, came over and hugged Hermione and Draco as well, though Ron and Blaise had spilled the secret to them before they came to dinner.

Draco started handing out the chocolate cigars that Hermione had talked him into and everyone decided that would be a wonderful dessert. Hermione wouldn't let him live down that she was right. But then again, when was she not?

Everyone finally calmed down and sat to eat. The dinner was, as always, superb. The conversation surrounded baby and wedding topics until Tonks turned to Hermione.

"So, Mione, what are you and my cousin going to name the little tyke?"

"I was thinking, and Draco, Ron and Blaise agreed with Frederick Albus for a boy and Ginerva Narcissa for a girl." The water works started slowly, while everyone just looked around with reminiscing smiles appearing on their faces.

"So, did Ron and Blaise have this much help in making the baby too?" George asked with a sly look on his face. Draco thought for a moment before replying.

"Neh, Hermione is way too much woman for them." Hermione blushed to a ridiculous shade of scarlet, while the entire room laughed, apart from Mrs. Weasley that is.

"Draco, George that is not proper dinner conversation." Molly started giving very stern looks to the two boys. They immediately stopped laughing and looked down at their plates, muttering their apologies, which caused the rest of the room to break into an uproarious laughter.

"Truthfully, I have a feeling that Ron and Blaise will be playing a huge part in their lives." No one asked why they would be playing a huge part, because Draco noticed a word she used that she hadn't used previously.

"Their? As in plural?" Draco asked, incredibly startled. Hermione looked at him innocently, and then looked down to unwrap her chocolate cigar.

"Oh, love, did I forget to mention? We're having twins."


	6. Chapter 6

A Trip to St

**A Trip to St. Mungo's**

"T-t-twins?" Draco managed to gasp out before passing out in the kitchen floor.

"I think he was a bit shocked, Mione," Ron began, "We better get him to St. Mungo's, he hit is head pretty hard on the floor."

Everyone except Hermione and Mrs. Weasley apparated with Draco to St. Mungo's; the two women used the floo network. When they arrived, Draco had already been taken back to a room, where only Hermione was allowed to go back and see him. He was laying in the all white room, with a hospital gown and his trousers on, staring at the ceiling. She assumed he was trying to process the shocking information she had told him before.

"Draco," Hermione spoke his name quietly so as not to startle him. He hadn't moved when she entered the room, so she assumed he didn't realize she was there.

"Twins?" Draco asked, still not looking anywhere except the ceiling.

"Yes, twins." Hermione smiled nervously. She hoped that he wouldn't be upset, and couldn't help but fidget with the hem of her shirt. Draco finally looked over at her and stuck a hand out for her to hold. She gladly walked closer and reached for the hand that was being held out to her.

"Knock, knock!" somebody yelled from the other side of the door. Hermione called for the person to come in, unable to figure out who it was from the voice. She nearly choked on the sob that rose in her throat as Harry stepped through the door.

She didn't say a word, she just ran to her best friend and threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Harry lifter her off her feet and held her tightly around the waist, not wanting to let go. Draco raised himself to a sitting position and smiled to himself.

"H-harry, when did you get here? Why did you finally come home?" Hermione choked out between sobs of happiness.

"I got here about 20 minutes ago. I was supposed to surprise you at the Burrow, but no one was there when I got there."

"How did you know to come here, mate?" Draco finally broke from his silent watching.

"Oh, I did a locater spell for Hermione. I knew if I found her, I would find everyone. I got to the waiting room and they told me to come on back to surprise her here instead. They said that it might be best being at the healers already." He smiled and finally set Hermione back down, firmly on the ground. She unwillingly stepped back and finally took in his appearance.

Harry hadn't changed much. His face had a stern but friendly appearance, his green eyes were shining, but you could see the sadness buried deep within. He was dressed in plain muggle jeans and a blue t-shirt, but she noticed something else. He was scarred just like Ron was. Small scars were covering his arms and neck.

Hermione made her way back over to Draco and held his hand he had again stuck out for her to grasp. Harry walked over as well, patting Draco on the shoulder.

"Harry, thank you for coming. I was worried you wouldn't show since I never received a response from you." Hermione looked at Draco incredulously.

"What, love?" Draco asked, trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to form on his lips.

"You asked Harry to come?" Hermione looked at Draco thoughtfully, happy that he would do something so sweet for her.

"Yes, I knew you would want him to be here for you during all the excitement, so I sent an owl out, unsure if it would find him. I had given it a letter asking Harry to come that Hermione had exciting news and would love for him to be here to hear it. Apparently he received it, because ta-da here he is." Draco finished by waving toward Harry who had taken a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Hermione leaned down and kissed Draco lightly on the lips. Harry just smiled, glad his friend was happy.

"So, what is this exciting news? Ron told me about you two lovebirds are getting married, but is there something else?"

"I'm pregnant, with twins." Hermione glowed as she remembered the fact that a part of her and Draco was growing inside her.

"Mione, congratulations!" Harry stood and wrapped Hermione in yet another hug and lifted her off her feet. She was giggling as he was twirling her in circles. Draco just sat in the bed, happy to see Hermione so happy and her eyes shining so brightly. He knew she was happy with him, but also knew a part of her was yearning for her friend.

"Well, Draco, I suppose a congratulations is in order." Harry set Hermione down and walked over and shook Draco's hand. Draco pulled him down into a quick hug and then motioned for Hermione to sit next to him on the bed.

"Well, I will leave you two alone while I catch up with the rest of the family. Let me know if you guys need anything." Harry gave Hermione a last hug and shook Draco's hand before leaving them alone in the room.

Hermione sank down next to Draco on the bed, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She snuggled her head in the nape of his neck and sighed.

"So, twins?" Draco asked again.

"Yes, Draco, twins; two babies." Hermione laughed at his inability to grasp the idea of twins.

"Do you know the sex of the babies?" Draco asked with a sense of hope in his voice.

"Yes I do." Hermione simply stated, then fell back into silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" he asked very impatiently.

"One boy and one girl."

"That's brilliant. Now we can use both names we loved so much. Mrs. Weasley is going to love this."

About an hour later, Draco was released and everyone was going to go back to the burrow for a cup of coffee and talk about the night's events. Everyone was sitting on the couch laughing and having a wonderful time when Hermione started yawning frequently.

"Hermione, love, why don't you and Draco stay here tonight? We have plenty of room." Molly asked, hoping she would say yes. Molly missed having a full house of people.

"Draco, is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Let me apparate home and I'll grab us some nightclothes and something to wear tomorrow." With that, Draco apparated, and appeared a few minutes later, an overnight bag in hand.

He looked around and realized that everyone except Hermione, George, Ron, Blaise and Harry had gone to bed. Blaise apparently was also invited to stay and George of course would. He never missed a Sunday morning brunch at the burrow. Mrs. Weasley was one of the best cooks in all of England, after all.

The friends all talked and laughed all night, but everyone could sense the melancholy air around Hermione.

"Love, what's wrong?" Draco leaned over and laid his hand on Hermione's knee.

"I'm fine, just reminiscing." Hermione replied solemnly. She had a small smile on her lips, but her eyes were filled with memories of the past, sadness encasing her soul. All of a sudden Draco noticed the tears welling up in the edge of her eyes.

"Hermione, love what is wrong?" Hermione started weeping quietly.

"I miss her. I miss the way we used to stay up all night and talk about you guys and our crazy adventures. I miss how we used to sneak out and sit by the pond at night and star gaze. I miss the way she could always make me feel better, no matter what was wrong. She should be here. We should be up all night talking about the wedding and the babies and she should be my maid of honor and she should be our babies' godmother. She should be here. " Hermione leaned over into Draco's welcoming arms and continued crying.

No one had to ask who Hermione was talking about. They all had been thinking the same thing. It was the first time they all sat together that Fred and Ginny weren't with them. Blaise felt a little out of place, because he hadn't been around them during that time. George started crying as well. Fred was gone and he still hadn't, and probably never would, get over that loss.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to bring everyone down" Hermione started, trying to compose herself. "It's the pregnancy hormones. I'm alright."

"How about we all go stargaze outside?" Harry suggested, hoping it would help Hermione cope. They all stood, silently agreeing it would be a good idea and headed outside.

Laying on the grass that was covered in dew, they all laid quietly under the stars, thinking about the past, present and future. They fell asleep that way, all cuddled together trying to stay warm against the cool night air, memories of the past filling their dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rising, stirred the group out of their restful sleep

The sun rising, stirred the group out of their restful sleep. This was the soundest any of them had slept since the war and they all knew there were two reasons. One was that they had actually talked and gotten some tears out concerning the lost loved ones. The second reason is because they were together. The friendship they had comforted them and kept them safe from the nightmares that normally plagued their dreams.

They all laid there awake for a while, not wanting to leave the reverie of the peacefulness they had come to enjoy. But that's when they heard it; a loud scream coming from none other than Molly Weasley. They all jumped up quickly and ran toward the burrow.

They found her running through the halls throwing open bedroom doors. She grew happy and angry at the sight of them.

"How dare you all scare me like that!? I was worried sick waking up to an empty house and empty beds. I didn't know what to think." Molly's knees gave way and she fell to the floor sobbing.

Everyone ran over to the crying woman and hugged her until she calmed down.

"We're sorry, Mum. We fell asleep outside by the pond. We didn't mean to, honest."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, we are very sorry. It won't happen again."

"Please forgive us; let us cook breakfast for you this morning."

Everyone was trying to say something to help comfort the poor woman. At the sound of the word breakfast, Molly laughed.

"Come now, you all know I make brunch on Sundays. Now let me get downstairs and get started. All you kids are too thin. It's time we fatten you all up." With Molly starting to sound like herself again, everyone started getting showers and heading downstairs.

Draco and Hermione were the last down, which gave some of the others the wrong impression. When the couple made their way downstairs, they found Harry and Ron playing wizards chess, while George was showing Blaise a couple of his newest ideas for the shop. Hermione beamed with happiness at how happy everyone was. Draco and she made her way to the couch and sat down and just enjoyed watching the others while talking about plans for the wedding.

At hearing talk of the wedding, George came over and sat next to Hermione with a large flat parcel in his hand.

"Hermione, I know this can't even begin to help replace the best friend you lost when Ginny died, but I thought you could use this." He handed the package to Hermione and she gently tore the paper away to reveal a photo frame with a picture of Ginny in it. It was taken the summer before the war; Ginny was standing by the pond, grinning wildly, her hair blowing in the breeze. She had a green summer dress on, and green sandals. It was the day that Harry had proposed.

"George, I don't know what to say other than, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me." Hermione leant over and wrapped her arms around George, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Well, it was the least I could do. I thought that we could set a small table next to you at the wedding and put the picture there, that way Ginny could be your maid of honor." Hermione started with a fresh wave of sobs as George hugged her closer.

"George, thank you. I have something for you as well. Let me floo home and get it." Without waiting for a response, Hermione was gone and back. She handed George a large wooden box. It had a star on the lid and a hinge on the back so you could lift the lid.

George opened it and found inside several of theirs and Fred's things from Hogwarts. It was everything that Hermione and Umbridge had confiscated from them during their final year. At the very bottom was a smaller box that held several pictures. They were pictures of their days training for the DA and from different quidditch matches. There were pictures from Hogsmeade and from the order headquarters. The one that he loved the most was one from the day in his sixth year when he and Fred attempted to fool the age line. It was Fred, Hermione and George sitting on the seats in the great hall, Hermione sitting between them telling them how foolish their plan was. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Hermione, how can I ever thank you for this?" George asked, still digging through the box that seemed to have no bottom.

"George, all I can say is this is for everything you have done and gone through for me, for everyone. I had this put together and planned to give it to the both of you after the war, but then there was a change in plans." Hermione started crying again. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into him.

Everyone just sat and watched as George made his way to Hermione and grabbed her into his arms. The two stood crying for so long. Finally Molly came into the living room to tell everyone that brunch was ready, when she seen them. She looked around questioningly at the others in the room. Draco made his way over to her and walked with her into the kitchen, followed by Ron, Harry and Blaise. They told her what had happened and were sure they could use the alone time for a few minutes before joining them in the kitchen. Molly had a few tears, but held herself together pretty well at the recollection of the gifts George and Hermione had given each other.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Hermione and George finally pulled away and sat on the couch next to each other.

"George, I can't even begin to comprehend how you feel. I only lost friends, not family. It must be so hard. I want you to know how much I cared for Fred as a brother. He made me laugh sometimes when I thought all I could do is frown. If you ever need to talk, please just come to me. I'm always here."

"Of course, Hermione, and you and Ginny were like sisters, so don't say you only lost friends. You lost family same as me. Granted Fred and I shared a connection that only other twins would understand, but that's what makes it a little easier. I can still feel him like he is here and helping me with ideas for the shop and basically live life. Know that I am always here too. Did Fred ever tell you he fancied you?"

Hermione nearly choked on the air she inhaled. George laughed which was a wondrous sound for those who hadn't heard it in a while.

"I'll take that as a no." George continued laughing while watching Hermione's face go red from choking, white from surprise, and red again from embarrassment.

"No, he didn't. When was this?" Hermione asked when she finally found her tongue again.

"You're fourth year, the year of the tournament. That picture of us three, that was the day he told me, right after in fact. He planned on asking you to the Yule Ball but he found out you were going with Victor. It broke his heart, I will say that much. But when he went with Angelina, he fell in love with her. But even up until he died, he always had a special place for you in his heart. You were the first girl he really fancied."

Hermione was crying again and she leant into George, almost wishing it were Fred, just so she could say that she was glad he found love, even if it wasn't with her.

"I fancied him too for a time. Actually, it was that same year, around the same time I suppose. But I didn't think he could ever like me so when Victor asked, I said yes, afraid no one else would ask. Victor waited so long, and no one else even tried." Hermione sounded a bit down and looked sad by this. George decided to tell her a little secret that nearly every boy in Hogwarts knew, but no one ever told.

"Well, you may want to kill Victor for what I am about to tell you, but he put the word out long before he asked you, that he was going to and whoever tried to beat him to it would have to face him. But believe me when I say that plenty of guys wanted to ask, and a few nearly did until Victor found out." Hermione smiled a true genuine smile. Those were few and far between when Draco wasn't in the room. Then she started laughing, and George soon followed. They both stood, coming to a silent agreement that they would have to do this more often. They walked into the kitchen to see many staring eyes on them.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked, as always concerned about the mother of his future offspring.

"Draco, darling, I'm sorry, but George and I just fell hopelessly in love and are running away together." Hermione leaned into George, who went along with the joke without any coercion.

"Sorry mate, I guess you just weren't enough man for our little Mione here. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her." Her twisted Hermione around and went to kiss her. Just before their lips met, George's face became covered in a bowl of eggs.

"I don't think so," Draco said laughing. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to him and bent her backwards and kissed her long and passionately.

"Come on guys, we are trying to eat," Blaise complained, having already become addicted to Molly's cooking. George sat down after cleaning himself up, thoroughly happy at getting to pull a quick prank. He had a feeling that Hermione and he would be good friends now.

Draco pulled Hermione back to standing and walked with her over to their usual seats. He had a feeling of belonging and family when he was with these people. It felt good to him. He was also glad that Blaise was with him through it all. It amazed him the drastic changes that took place in what seemed like a long time, but in reality it wasn't that long at all. They all sat talking about what to do for the day when Hermione noticed a worried look on Ron's face.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked, taking a small bite of toast.

"Well, I was thinking about a couple of things." Ron said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"What is it, mate?" Harry asked, seeming to truly worry about his friend.

"Well, first thing, are you only here to visit, or are you staying?" Ron looked at Harry, who looked astonished, not believing that is what Ron was so worried about.

"Ron, I've already moved all of my things into Grimmauld Place. If I go back to Kentucky, it will be to visit. Not to stay." Harry looked thoughtfully at Ron, hoping he had settled some of his fears.

"That's great, I think it was something we were all wondering, so don't everyone look at me like I'm crazy. Now, the second thing is, Draco are you going to still be an Auror with me now that Harry is back?" This time Ron looked at Draco, who couldn't believe Ron would even ask a thing like that.

"Mate, you're crazy if you think I am going to let you guys have all the fun. Can you imagine all the trouble we could cause, the three of us together." Draco, Ron and Harry started laughing and talking about the things they are looking forward to and the things they aren't looking forward to.

Hermione just sat there blissfully happy at the turn of events. Her life finally had some meaning, some hope. She sat there thinking about how good the food was and how much she was laughing at the guys between bites. She thought about the picture of Ginny and how much she wished she was actually still there, but knew deep down she would forever be watching out for her. She felt a pang of unhappiness pass through her stomach.

Wait, no that was no pang of unhappiness, it was a pain; a sharp pain, right through her abdomen. She was scared. She looked around, but in the shock of the pain she couldn't say anything. Blaise was the first to notice something wrong.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Everyone turned their attention toward Hermione. They seen that her face had paled and she was holding her stomach. Her face was contorted with anguish and pain.

Draco and George grabbed Hermione's arms, helped her to her feet. While they made their way to floo to St. Mungo's, Harry and Ron had apparated there to get a healer and a bed to wait for them. Draco, George, Molly and Hermione made their way over to the fireplace and flooed to St Mungo's.


	8. Chapter 8

Once at the Healers, a very nervous group of people awaited a healer to come out and tell them what was going on

Once at the Healers, a very nervous group of people awaited a healer to come out and tell them what was going on. Hermione had been taken back quickly and no one was allowed in the room with her, not even Draco. He was quite a bit upset but he was more worried.

After what seemed like several hours wait, a healer came out and told them that Hermione was okay for the moment but was being very difficult.

"She is being very stubborn and requests that all of you join her in her room, but I have to advise that it wouldn't be wise for her to have so much excitement. So who here is the closest to her?"

Everyone looked around; no one wanted to speak up. Everyone wanted to go see her, and she was really close to all of them. Draco was upset that the healer was making them choose when Hermione apparently wanted them all back there.

"Well, we are all very close with her so I don't feel we should have to choose since she wants to see all of us," Draco said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow that. It's our policy for only one or two visitors at a time, and with her condition we prefer only one at a time."

"Her condition? What's wrong?" Molly asked with worry evident in her voice.

"That will be for her to tell you. Are you her mother?" The healer asked looking directly at Molly.

"As good as one, but if anyone goes back it should be Draco." Draco looked at her, quite stunned at her statement. He felt they would all be saying they deserved to see her first because they were all closer for a longer time, especially Harry and Ron.

"No, you all have known her so much longer and better than me," Draco tried to explain, hoping they disregarded what he was saying and let him go in first anyway.

"No Draco, she loves you and those are your babies. If anyone has a right to go, it's you." Draco's jaw dropped at hearing Ron say this. The healer looked at Draco, and then at Ron.

"Well, considering you are the father of the babies, you are allowed in, and we will allow one other of your choosing."

Draco looked around before speaking up, "Molly would you come with me?"

"Draco, are you sure you want me to go with you?" Molly almost cried, happy he would choose her.

"Yes, you have been like a mother to me over the past several weeks, and I could use the support when we find out what's going on. Also, Hermione loves you like a mother, I am sure she would want to see you as well. Then we can take turns visiting as I know she will want to see everyone." Draco explained. They all seemed impressed as Draco and Molly followed the healers out of the waiting room and down the bare white hall.

When they came upon Hermione's room, Draco slowly entered, followed closely by Molly. Hermione was in the bed, which had been raised to a sitting position. She was covered with a white sheet and blanket. She had a book in her hands, and looked up from it when she heard someone coming in. She was about yell at the healers that she wanted to see her family when she realized it was Draco and Molly that came in.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed, her eyes lighting up brightly. She reached her arms out to him, signaling that she wanted a hug. He walked quickly over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

When Draco pulled back, Molly came over and got a hug and they both took seats next to the bed.

"Hermione, what's wrong? They wouldn't tell us anything. Are you okay? Are our babies okay?" Draco was holding her hand and looking her in her eyes. She could see he was nearly in tears worrying about her and the babies.

"I'm fine, love. I just had a bit too much excitement today and I can't be doing that. It's just too hard on the babies. But as long as I rest and relax a bit, I'll be fine." Hermione smiled at Draco and Molly, unknowing that what she said would drastically impact the next few months of her life.

Two days later, Hermione was let out of St. Mungo's and was glad to be going home. Little did she know that she wouldn't be going home, but to the burrow instead. During her stay at St. Mungo's, Ginny's room had been set up for Hermione, George and Blaise had both temporarily moved into the burrow and Draco, Ron and Harry had put off signing up for Auror training until after the babies were born.

Also during her brief stay at St Mungo's, Hermione had started talking to Lavender Brown, who amazingly was a healer in the maternity ward. They had struck up a friendship, talking late into the night about Hogwarts, Ron, and Draco.

Once to the burrow, Hermione was bored. No one would allow her to do anything. If she wanted something to eat, they made it for her, if she wanted another blanket, it was brought to her. She was a very independent person and hated this type of treatment from one person, let alone a houseful. She was worried they would stop letting her go to the bathroom and shower on her own.

One afternoon, Hermione was lying about in the living room, when she decided to go for a walk outside. She had barely stood up when three people were at her side, helping her up and asking her what was wrong.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied, exasperated.

"Where are you going then?" Ron asked her, stepping back to assess anything that could be causing her discomfort.

"I'm just extremely bored and wanted to go for a walk outside."

"But you might tire yourself out. What if you start having pains again?" Harry was livid with worry.

"I'll be fine. I have my wand. If anything happens I'll send a patronus. And besides, I'm getting anxious and worried sitting around here, which isn't good. A walk outside will relax me." She hoped that reasoning with them that she needed to relax would set their minds at ease.

"Okay, but if you even start to get a bit tired, or thirsty, or have a single cramp or pain, I want you to come back or send for help." Draco was holding Hermione's face so she would look him in the eyes.

"Okay, I will, but I have to say this before I go. You guys are getting on my nerves and if you don't leave me be, I will set Ginny's famous bat bogey curse at all of you." With that last word Hermione turned and walked out the door with a book and a blanket.

She walked out to the pond, Ginny and her favorite place, and laid the blanket on the grass. She sat down and looked over the water. She felt it was time she had a talk with Ginny. She knew that if Ginny could hear her anywhere, it would be here.

"Ginny, I know most would think I was crazy for talking to you, but I needed to tell you so many things. I have hated being so happy without you here. I feel like I am betraying you. You are, I mean, you were my best friend. I love you so much. And I miss you. Ginny, I'm in love. I am madly in love with someone that we all hated so much. Well, not me, as only you knew. You were the only one throughout Hogwarts that knew about my crush on Draco. A few weeks after the war, he told me he loved me and that he always had. I knew he had, I don't know how, but I knew. We are engaged. And get this, I am pregnant with twins. One will be named after you and Narcissa, the other after Dumbledore and Fred."

At the mention of Fred, Hermione let go of the tears that had been threatening to fall. She didn't bother to wipe her eyes, but instead she kept talking.

"Ginny, I miss you so much. How could you leave me like this here? How could you leave me and not be here to share all of this with me. We swore we would be each others maid of honor and you swore to me you would be my kids god mother. Who is going to do that now? Who is going to be standing next to me at my wedding? Who is going to help me pick out a dress and fix my hair and make up? I have no one! Ginny, I am…."

Hermione took a minute to sob a bit and think about what she wanted to say but had been ashamed of feeling. She had to get it out. It would all be better if she just spoke out loud how she felt.

"Ginny, I am so mad at you! You promised you would always be there for me. You swore on Merlin that you would always be my best friend and be by my side for anything. You lied to me. You lied when you said you would always be there. You aren't here. You will never be here again and it hurts so badly. Ginny, I need you here and you left. You left me alone. And now, now I feel bad that I'm happy because I shouldn't be. I should never be happy because you aren't here to share it. Ginny, why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me you would be here?"

Hermione finally stopped yelling and tried to slow the tears that were slowly sliding down her face. Then she realized something. She realized why Ginny had to leave.

"Ginny, I miss you so much, but I realize why you lied to me. You knew I wouldn't let you fight if I thought you might not come out okay. You wanted to fight and help us win. And I have to thank you Ginny. If you hadn't been brave and fought, Ron and Harry would have never left. Then I would be married to Ron and not with Draco. I guess I owe you all of this happiness I have. Maybe I shouldn't be angry anymore, but thankful that you are where no one can hurt you and somewhere you can always look over me and our family. Ginny, you will forever be my sister and friend. I love you."

Hermione laid her head in her hands and started sobbing. She felt someone walk up behind her and sit down. She didn't care who it was at the moment, she just needed to cry. She wrapped her arms around the person and realized that it was a really small frame she was hugging. She opened her eyes and screamed. It was Ginny. She looked just as she did in the picture George gave her.

"Hermione, please don't cry over me." Ginny whispered.

"Gin, but, you died. How are you here?"

"Your tears brought me here. I can only stay for a minute, and then I will be gone. I had to tell you something, something that I never got to tell you before I died. I knew I was going to die in the war. I don't know how, but I knew and I let it happen. I had to be strong because if I didn't die, Harry would have. I seen it all happen in a dream, and I couldn't let him be sacrificed for me. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I will always be by your side. I love you Hermione. You were the sister I always wanted. Please tell the family that I love them and that I will always be with them. Tell Harry that I want him to be happy, no matter what it is that makes him so. And Hermione, tell your babies that their aunty Ginny was amazing." Ginny was glowing, despite the bright light from the afternoon sun.

"Ginny, how am I going to survive without you?" Hermione had tears in her eyes, but was grateful she was finally going to have the chance to say goodbye.

"You have Draco and so many others who will help you. Lean on George, he knows better than anyone what you are going through. And Hermione, please don't forget me."

Hermione sobbed at that statement.

"Ginny, I could never forget you." Ginny leaned in and hugged Hermione tightly to her.

"I will always be watching over you, except when you and Draco are having 'alone' time." Ginny and Hermione both laughed and held tighter to each other, knowing it was time to say goodbye. "Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye, Ginny, take good care of Fred and everyone else we lost." Within seconds, Hermione was alone sitting by the pond, or so she thought.

Hermione started sobbing again when she realized Ginny was really gone. George came from behind a tree and hugged Hermione to him.

"George, did you see her? Ginny was here! Did you see her too?"

"Yea, I saw her. The whole house did. They heard you screaming and crying and they looked outside. We seen Ginny appear and watched, not wanting to interrupt. Fred did the same with me after the war. I went to his grave and screamed and cried and told him I hated him for leaving me. He came back so I could tell him goodbye. Since I have been through it, I thought I should come out in case you needed me."

"Thank you George." George helped Hermione to her feet and they walked slowly inside. Everyone was quiet and tried to keep from saying anything to upset Hermione more.

Hermione went upstairs and took a nap. She woke up realizing that for once, she had good dreams. She dreamt about the past that she missed so much. She got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to get a quick shower before dinner. She walked downstairs in a pair of sleep pants and a big t-shirt and sat at the kitchen table. It slowly filled up with everyone who was currently living at the burrow and some of the order.

People were no longer afraid to look at her. Now they were glaring at her. They looked as though they were trying to read her mind.

"I know what most of you saw this afternoon, and I want to thank you for giving me my peace for the day. I don't know how much you heard of our conversation, but you are welcome to ask anything you like. I will answer as best I can." Hermione said looking at the imploring eyes of her family that surrounded her. She was amazed at the questions that were flying at her, even from the order members who weren't there that day. After the incident, Molly contacted everyone to let them know of Ginny's appearance.

"Why did she come?" Ron asked, wishing he had gotten the chance to hug his sister.

"She came to tell me that she knew she was going to die in the war. She knew it was something I needed to know." Hermione smiled remembering getting to see her best friend again.

"She knew? Then why did she fight? Why didn't she tell us?" Harry was angry, knowing that if she had only told him, he might have been able to keep her safe and alive.

"She said that she seen the war before it happened and knew that if she didn't die that you would have. She said she couldn't let that happen." Hermione witnessed the tears form in Harry's eyes. She slowly went through and answered each person's questions. After the inquisitions were over, Hermione told them one last thing that brought tears to everyone's eyes.

"Ginny wanted me to tell you all something. She said to tell everyone that she loves them and she will always be with them. She asked that I tell Harry that she wants you to move on and be happy, no matter what it is that makes you happy, and she wanted me to tell the babies that their auntie Ginny was amazing. I told her I would be certain to tell everyone hello." Sniffles and sobs filled the room. Harry got up from the table and walked outside, followed by Ron, George, Draco and Blaise. Hermione walked over to the sobbing Mrs. Weasley and held her tightly allowing her to cry.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione was done crying. With having Ron and Harry back; being pregnant and in love; and getting the chance to see and say goodbye to Ginny was more than she could ask for.

Hermione Granger was content.


	9. Chapter 9

After the appearance of Ginny, and the ability to finally say goodbye, Hermione's life was finally falling into place

After the appearance of Ginny, and the ability to finally say goodbye, Hermione's life was finally falling into place. Lavender took Hermione dress shopping and helped to pick out a hairstyle and makeup. Lavender had definitely stepped up for Hermione. Ron was especially happy because it made it easier to have Lavender around. Before, he had felt a bit awkward because of the whole mess during their sixth year. Everyone had gotten past that though.

Hermione and Draco's wedding day was fast approaching and the plans were coming together beautifully. Her father was apprehensive about giving his little girl away, but agreed after Hermione batted her eyelashes at him and pouted with her bottom lip out as far as she could. She was unquestionably a daddy's girl, and very proud of that fact.

The wedding was only three days away. Everything had been purchased, everyone invited, and the reception planned. Draco and Hermione decided against having a bachelor/bachelorette party. They decided they would rather have one big party at the burrow, and that party would be tonight rather than the night before the wedding.

Everyone from the order showed up as well as several friends from school. Seamus Finnegan came, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, The Patil Twins (who still had a crush on Harry), and several others attended.

Hermione and Draco made their rounds, talking to everyone. Most couldn't believe how much he had changed, where as others seemed content with Hermione being happy.

Hermione sat down on one of the chairs and watched the crowd, watched Draco mingle with so many friends and loved ones. Her parents had come and brought a couple of her cousins and muggle friends, all of which knew she was a witch. Everyone was getting along and she couldn't believe it. There were no words to explain how happy she was. She thought about how much fun she would have had with Ginny had she survived, but instead of getting sad, she smiled, thinking about the fun times they did get to have.

Harry and Ron walked over and joined Hermione. She smiled as Harry sat on her left and Ron sat on her right. They each took one of her hands. They sat for about 10 minutes just basking in the peace and happiness that radiated off of the crowd of people. It was hard to believe that less than a year ago, Voldemort had been alive and they were in constant fear for their lives. It was less than a year ago that Ginny had been alive and well, engaged to Harry and constantly hanging with Hermione. It was less than a year ago that Hermione and Ron were together, considering getting married themselves.

It's amazing what can take place in less than a year's time.

"Hey guys. Are you having fun?" Hermione looked back and forth, shooting each one a joyful smile. She knew what they all were thinking and wanted to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yea, Mione, and you'll never guess what happened!" Hermione looked at Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened?" Hermione was curious. It was rare for Ron to be this happy about something. She wondered what it could be.

"Harry finally got up the courage to ask Parvati out. She's going to your wedding as Harry's date now." Hermione looked at Harry, who was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione leant over and hugged Harry who hugged her back, whispering thanks to her.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked so seriously. He was now looking at the ground, rather than at her. He looked apprehensive about bringing up whatever it was.

"Of course Ron, what is it?" Hermione was worried. Why had he gotten so serious all of a sudden?

"I wanted to know if you would be okay if I asked Lavender to marry me tonight. I have been carrying the ring for a while trying to find the perfect moment. I figured this way everyone we care about is already together and I really wanted everyone to be there. I may not be able to do it without some moral support." Ron kept his eyes on the ground, hoping Hermione didn't take offense that he wanted to steal a little glory for himself and Lavender tonight. It was after all her night.

"Of course it's alright, Ron! I think it's an amazing idea. I'm glad it will be tonight. It will make everything perfect. Go find Lavender, Harry and I will gather everyone together for the toasts and I'll let everyone know you have something you want to say before we start."

"Hermione, you are definitely the best friend a bloke can have!" Ron gave Hermione a big bear hug, and could barely contain his happiness that she had said yes and actually seemed happy about it.

Ron walked over to find Lavender while Harry and Hermione went to assemble all of the guests. Once everyone was gathered, they stood looking at Hermione and Draco, who were standing together holding hands.

Everyone noticed how in love they were. If there had been any doubts before tonight, they had been dashed. The happiness in Hermione's face was evident. She looked beautiful. The party was very casual, most of the girls just wearing light dresses or slacks, the men in jeans and shirts. Hermione was a little more dressed than everyone else. She was wearing an ivory dress that reached just below her knees. The dress lay loosely over her belly that was showing pretty well now. After all she only had a month left of her pregnancy. The sleeves reached down to her elbows. The dress was silk with a crocheted material overlaying it with intricate floral patterns. She wore golden sandals and gold clips in her hair. Her tanned skin practically glowed next to the light color of her dress. Draco was wearing an ivory collared shirt, the top button left undone with a pair of black pants and black shoes. They looked amazing and it was obvious they only had eyes for each other. Hermione stood as everyone quieted down. She looked over to Ron to be certain he was ready. He gave her a confirming look, so Hermione began her speech.

"First, we want to thank everyone for coming tonight. It means the world to me that you are all so accepting of Draco and my relationship, and I'm certain he feels the same," she looked over at Draco and he shot her a sheepish grin. "Tonight though, is not only a special night for us, as a couple. One of my best friends just gave me some wonderful news and asked me if he could do something tonight that would make it even better. Go ahead Ron, we will continue on with toasts and things after he is finished." Hermione watched Ron walk forward, his hand intertwined with Lavenders. Lavender had a clueless look on her face, which wasn't that uncommon.

Ron stood in the center of everyone and turned to look at Lavender. His breath was still taken away at the sight of her in the lavender colored dress and sandals. He had even picked a grey shirt that had a lavender colored pinstripe down it so he could match her.

Everyone in the room could see the nervousness on his face. Lavender, still trying to figure out what was going on, looked around, and the realization hit her. Her face beamed with happiness. She looked back at Ron and met his eyes. At that moment, everyone else in the room disappeared.

"Lavender, we have been through so much that I couldn't begin to list it all. All I can say is through good times, and bad, we have always been there for each other. And even though we parted ways in the past; we have found each other again. This time I'm not letting you go. I've realized that there is no one in the world who I could be more in love with, no one I could picture living my life with. I guess, what I am trying to say," Ron knelt down in front of Lavender and started digging through his pocket. Once he found the ring box, he pulled it out and opened it to reveal a gorgeous golden engagement ring with a nicely sized diamond. "Lavender, will you marry me?" Ron looked up at her hopefully and pulled the ring out of the box.

Lavender started tearing up and allowed Ron to slide the ring on her left hand.

"Yes Won-Won! I'll marry you!" Ron stood and kissed Lavender passionately.

Everyone around them clapped and wolf-whistled. Hermione looked at Draco, remembering the night when he proposed to her. That was the first night Ron was back, the first night Hermione felt whole again knowing Ron and Harry were safe. They shared a romantic kiss and watched Ron lead Lavender back into the crowd of guests.

"Alright, now that we have another engaged couple with us tonight, it's time to start the toasts." Hermione took a glass of pumpkin juice, while everyone else had champagne. "Who wants to go first?" Hermione was awestruck that Draco was the first one to step forward.

"I would like to go first, if there are no objections." Draco looked around nervously, there were so many people there and most of them hated him at some point or another. When no one said anything, he began his toast. "I want to thank everyone here personally, that you have accepted me as a friend and as Hermione's soon-to-be husband. I know that throughout all of the years of us knowing each other, I was a horrible person. There aren't words to describe how grateful I am that you have allowed me the chance to show you that it wasn't the real me then. I apologize for any pain I caused any of you and hope that the future holds many happy memories for all of us." Draco raised his glass in the air and said, "To happy memories!"

Everyone followed suit and then took drinks from their glasses.

They made their way around the room and everyone had the opportunity to say a little something, whether it was just a good luck or thank you or a long planned out speech.

When the toasts were over, music started up and Draco pulled Hermione onto the floor and danced with her. It was a slow song, and he enjoyed the slow motions her body made lose to him. He wanted so badly to make love to her, but knew it was neither the time nor place. He couldn't believe that this woman, this beautiful woman would be forever his in just three days.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco placed a light kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too, Draco." They started kissing and forgot the world around them. It wasn't until someone yelled that they would have plenty of time for that after the wedding, that they finally broke apart.

Hermione then danced with every male in the room, while Draco danced with every female, both shooting each other glances of longing and love. They had a wonderful time and it was really late when everyone finally decided to go home.

Once the goodbyes were said, and everyone who did not live at the burrow had gone, Draco walked Hermione up to Ginny's room. He gave her a kiss goodnight and then walked downstairs. George was waiting for him. Draco needed to make sure the final preparations for the honeymoon had been completed.

"Everything is ready, Draco. Don't worry. As soon as the reception is over, just floo to this address and everything from there on out will be taken care of for you. You have the list of things you can do, times of plays and movies, hours for the museums, different restaurants. I made a schedule of things that I think Hermione would love, and don't worry, I left plenty of time for you guys to enjoy some private time as well." George winked at Draco, who amazingly blushed a bit.

"George, I want to thank you for everything. Not only for the help in planning the trip, but for everything you've done for Hermione. Comforting her and giving her that picture of Ginny. It truly means a lot that she has so many people that care about her so much." Draco would never be ready for what he was about to hear come out of George's mouth as he got up and made to exit the room.

"Hate to tell ya, Draco, but it's not just for Hermione. We do these things for family, and you are a part of this family too."


	10. Chapter 10

It's the night before the wedding and Hermione and Draco didn't want to go their separate ways

It's the night before the wedding and Hermione and Draco didn't want to go their separate ways. Molly insisted that Hermione stay at the Burrow with all of the girls, while all the guys went to Grimmauld with Harry. Finally Molly won; she was quite stubborn after all.

Draco went to Grimmauld with Harry, Blaise, Ron, and George, Arthur, and Hermione's father Mike, while Hermione stayed at the burrow with Molly, her mother Jane, Lavender, the Patil twins, and her cousin Amanda.

The conversations that night were so varied. They went from serious to funny, from angry to happy, from sad to excited. Hermione couldn't help but be excited when each of the girls said they brought her gifts.

Molly was the first to go. She handed Hermione a small black box. Hermione noticed it looked like a necklace or bracelet box. When she opened it she seen a silver bracelet with small roses engraved into the length of it. She gasped at the beauty of it. The bracelet looked very antique.

"Hermione, that bracelet is what every woman in my family has worn on her wedding day. You may not be marrying one of my sons, but you are like a daughter to me. I would be honored if you would wear that as your something borrowed tomorrow."

"Oh, Molly, I don't know what to say!" Hermione grabbed Molly into a big hug and they shared a few tears until Hermione heard what Lavender said.

"That's a first. Our little know-it-all didn't know something!" Everyone cracked up.

"Me next Hermione!" Amanda walked over and handed Hermione a small Jewelry box. Hermione opened it and seen a pair of beautiful antique silver diamond earrings.

"Those are for your something old!"

"Oh, Amanda, they are beautiful! Thank you!" Hermione hugged her cousin. Her mom was the next to hand her a gift. It was a small flat box. Hermione had no idea what it could be. She slid the top off and seen a beautiful blue handkerchief with the letters 'GW' embroidered on a corner with white lilies around it.

"You need something blue. This handkerchief belonged to your grandmother, who gave it to me. I am now giving it to you. I embroidered it myself. It of course is Ginny's initials and the lilies are for Lily Evans of course and the blue luckily matches Draco's eyes perfectly." Hermione was crying rubbing her fingers over Ginny's initials. She always knew her mom loved her, but never did she realize how much until that moment.

"Thank you, Mommy." Hermione held her mom for a few minutes before Lavender handed her a gift bag.

"That is your something new from me." Hermione reached into the bag and pulled out beautiful silver hair clips that would go perfect with the hairstyle Lavender had helped her pick out.

"Lavender, these must have cost a fortune. They are beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"Of course I should have. I found them after we picked out your hairstyle and knew they would go perfect. It would have been a sin not to buy them. And besides, tomorrow you are marrying the one guy that every girl in the school had a crush on at least once, so you have to look perfect!" Parvati and Padma both smiled widely nodding.

Parvati and Padma then handed Hermione their gift bag. Hermione reached in and pulled out a beautiful white negligee. It was sheer and left very little to the imagination. Hermione blushed furiously.

"That is for the wedding night!" Parvati announced.

"A bit lacking in material isn't it girls?" Hermione asked, still flushed with embarrassment.

"That's the idea!" Padma squealed. Everyone burst into giggles. Hermione thought about how much fun Ginny would have had with them tonight, and how surprised she would be that Hermione was hanging out with these girls she had so readily despised in school.

They spent another hour talking and laughing before heading to bed. After all, the bride needed her beauty sleep.

Over at Grimmauld, the guys hadn't given gifts or anything, but information and tips for Draco for the upcoming marriage.

"When Hermione is crying, she needs you to stand tall and hold her tightly in your arms. When she is upset, just let her cry, don't talk, don't force her to talk. She will only come to resent you for it," George told Draco. George had taken it upon himself in many instances to comfort Hermione when his brother or someone else made her cry. He knew very well how she needed to be treated when upset.

"Thank you, I just hope that is a piece of information I won't need often," Draco replied to George. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Hermione, as anyone who has ever spoken to her knows, loves to read. But what most people don't know is she loves to read muggle comic books. Superman, Spiderman, X-Men. She is a sucker for all of them, and if you ever have a draught in conversation, tell her you heard about it somewhere and was wondering what it is. She can talk for hours on end, and the whole time there will be a sparkle in her eye." Harry of course had known all about who these people were having grown up in the muggle world, but let Hermione teach him about it anyway and always loved the excitement she felt in sharing it with him. He hoped this would be helpful to Draco.

"Thanks, I will definitely keep that in mind." Draco smiled; thinking about Hermione's sparkling eyes and trying to figure out exactly what a spider-man would look like.

"Ever since I have known her, Hermione has been loyal. Don't ever accuse her of lying, or cheating. She never would and when she tells you she loves you, know that she means it. She is very open about her heart. If she needs to be left alone, she will tell you, and if she needs someone with her, she will tell you that as well. But never force her to open up, like George said. She will get upset. But trust her is the best advice I can give," Ron said, remembering the times she got pissed at him for not leaving her alone when she told him she needed some time by herself.

"I do trust her, with my whole being, but thank you Ron, I will remember that for if I ever have doubts or worries."

"I don't know Hermione as well as these guys, but I know you better than anyone. When you are with her, be yourself. Don't try to impress her, don't try to be the best, and above all forget the past and live for now. She doesn't need impressing, she loves you anyway. You should never try to be the best, because in your eyes, she should always be the best. And the past is just that, it's the past. You have a wonderful life, family and friends to look forward to in the future," Blaise leant over and hugged Draco quickly.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate that."

"Hermione has been around our house on and off for several years. She is like a daughter to me, and the only advice I can give you is to love her. Love her fiercely and wholeheartedly. She has many surrogate big brothers and a father and me to protect her. You wouldn't want to anger us," Arthur said seriously. "Be there for her when she needs you to be and be as loyal and open with her, as she is with you."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Arthur, son."

"Thank you, Arthur." Draco smiled at Arthur calling him son. He was like the dad Draco always wished he'd had.

Then Mike spoke up. Everyone was looking forward to hearing what he had to tell Draco about Hermione. She was a daddy's girl and told him everything.

"Draco, my daughter is very special, but you already know that. What you don't know is there is a reason she was so quick to forgive you and be with you. She has special abilities; she is an empath of sorts. She can sense someone's feelings, and she can sense whether they are telling the truth. She used to talk about you a lot. She would tell us how she knew the real you that you tried to hide from everyone. She wanted to talk to you about it so many times, but was afraid to. She didn't want you to get in trouble with your father because you didn't believe what you were saying. All through Hogwarts she fancied you and your ability to be strong despite the pressure put on you. She talked about you a lot, and the fact that you finally came forward and told her of your feelings made her love you that much more. Don't try to lie to her, because she will know. Just be honest with her, and she will love you endlessly, like she always has."

"Mike, thank you so much for telling me. I love your daughter; I can only hope to be as wonderful a father and husband as you are to Hermione and your wife."

Just then, Arthur Weasley pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and enough cups for them all.

"Just thought we should have one drink to ring in the final night of Draco's freedom," he said with a smile. He poured each man a small amount and they all drank it down quickly, enjoying the burn they felt as it slid down their throats.

"Now, I think it's time we all get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us," Arthur said, before flooing back to the burrow.

The next morning, Hermione woke with butterflies in her stomach. She showered and threw on some sweats and a button up shirt to get ready in. She went downstairs to have a bite to eat to find Molly down there with Arthur talking about the night before.

"Hermione, breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes if you could go wake all the girls and get them down here for it."

"Of course, Molly, I'll go get them."

Hermione ran upstairs and woke each female in the house and got them downstairs. They ate very little, all with butterflies in their stomachs from the excitement the day was bringing. Arthur had been outside all morning helping get all of the decorations set up. Hermione had gotten a tent for the reception which had a dance floor situated underneath it, buffet tables, the cake and punch bowls, and several tables and chairs with a huge stereo.

The actual wedding ceremony would take place next to the tent with a beautiful gazebo that Hermione and Draco would be standing in with each person of the wedding party on the stairs leading to where the aisle met with the gazebo. The chairs were a basic white with pink ribbons draping between them. There were several types of pink flowers everywhere thanks to Mrs. Weasley, who insisted the scent would be beautiful.

Hermione and all of the present females started getting ready. The wedding would be in three hours and with six females to get ready, it was going to be hard to manage. Luckily they all had showers already. Now it was makeup, hair and dresses.

Everyone was completely done except for Hermione. Lavender was about to add the finishing touches to Hermione's hair, the silver hair combs that Lavender bought her. Her hair was pulled to the back of her head. It was full of beautiful loose curls, absolutely no frizz. The hair clips were placed in around the nape of her neck to hold the hair back and a bit poofed up on the top. She had a few tendrils hanging on the side of her face, framing the beautiful makeup that was on Hermione. It was very natural, peaches and tans. Her lips only had a clear gloss over them to make them appear shiny and wet. The last thing would be to get her dress on. No one had seen it other than Lavender.

Hermione had on her undergarments and was sliding the dress up over her hips when her mom came in to inspect the dress. Hermione finished sliding it on and spun around for her mother to get the full effect. It was ivory, with thick off the shoulder straps. The bodice was covered in beadwork that led down to the floor. The train flowed behind Hermione, the satin material sparkling and shining nearly as much as her eyes. Her earrings and bracelet were in place along with the hair combs Lavender had gotten her. The handkerchief was tucked securely into the strap of her bra. She had never looked so happy in all of her life.

Her mom ran over and enveloped Hermione in her arms, not believing she was giving away her little girl today. Hermione had tears welling in her eyes, and was thankful Lavender cast the spell to keep her makeup in place.

"Mom, you're crushing the baby!" Hermione laughed into her mom's hair that flowed down her back.

"I'm sorry honey, I just can't believe it. You are getting married!" The two woman separated as Hermione's father walked into the room.

"Daddy, how do I look?" Hermione spun around as she had for her mother.

"Baby girl, you look more beautiful than an angel. You are positively glowing!" Hermione ran to her dad's open arms and hugged him tightly. "Now let's get that baby of yours a daddy!"

"Oh, Dad!" Hermione playfully smacked him as Lavender came in to help Hermione with any finishing touches.

"Mum, you should go get your seat, and Daddy, I will meet you outside in a moment. I need a minute with Lavender."

"Alright, Dear." Her parents said in unison as they walked out the door.

Lavender walked over to Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione was sniffling, wishing it were Ginny she was hugging. She was happy though, because she knew Ginny approved, and Hermione realized how many great friends she really had. Hermione pulled out of the hug and looked Lavender in the eyes and took the blonde's hands in hers.

"Lavender, I don't know what I would have done without you to help me through everything. Without Ginny, I thought I would be lost. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to do anything Hermione. We have been through so much, and I couldn't ask for a better friend to go through it with. You are an amazing person. Draco is lucky to have you!" Hermione was nearly in tears again.

"There is something I would like to ask of you, Lavender. Draco and I have discussed this already, and we would like you and Ron to be the godparents of Frederick Albus."

"Oh Hermione, that would be wonderful! I would love to, and I am sure Ron won't have a problem with that! Who are you picking to be the godparents of Ginerva?"

"I think I am going to ask Harry and Parvati. I just hope they accept."

"I don't think we will have a problem. Hermione, can I say something?" Lavender looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

"Of course!"

"I think you are by far the luckiest girl in the world." Lavender looked at her with an admiration Hermione never thought she would see from the blonde.

"Why is that?" Hermione was curious to see what she would say. She had always envied Lavender and her looks and self confidence. Why did she think she was so lucky?

"You are marrying Draco Malfoy for one! Don't get me wrong, I love Ron and always have, but Draco, man is he sexy!" Both girl giggled at the Lavender fanning her face with her hand. "Also he is absolutely in love with you. We all knew it in school, he tried so hard to hide it, but it was clear. We'd catch him watching you in the great hall, and if he was alone he wouldn't bug you like he would if his friends were around. There were a few times you would drop something and then you would magically find it on your desk or in your bag." Lavender couldn't believe the shocked look on Hermione's face.

"That was Draco? I thought it was Ron or Harry."

"No honey. He loves you and has for years. That's why nearly everyone took it as well as they did. We knew it would happen if given the chance. That's another reason Ron left. He hoped that things would sort themselves out in whatever manner fate intended. And of course they did. His disappearance gave Draco the opportunity to tell you how he felt."

"Wow," was all Hermione could manage to say at this information being given to her. It made her love Draco so much more, knowing he didn't deliberately try to break her and Ron up to be with her. He waited for her. Tear were again welling up in the bride-to-be's eyes.

"Not only do you have Draco, but you are going to be having two beautiful babies, you have a family that adores you, and friends that are pretty much family because you are so close. You have an amazing life ahead of you. A life where you can do anything you want to do. Just don't take it for granted."

"Thank you for reminding me of all of the great things I have. I lost a wonderful friend, a sister, but I have gained you. Thank you, Lavender, from the bottom of my heart, thank you! And I promise I will never take it for granted, and if I do, I give you permission to slap me!" The girls once again hugged.

"I think it's time Hermione." Lavender handed Hermione her bouquet of pink and white lilies and walked with her out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"The Wedding"

Walking beside Lavender, they came to find Hermione's father right outside the burrow door. After a quick hug, Lavender went to find Padma and Parvati as well as Blaise, Harry, and Ron. They were the wedding party, and would be surrounding Hermione and Draco around the base of the gazebo. They all looked beautiful. The girls were all in pink dresses, each carrying a white lily, and the guys were in black tuxes with pink ties and pink and white lilies on their jackets. They gathered around the gazebo, making certain not to block the picture of Ginny that had been placed on a tall table for everyone to see.

Hermione stepped toward her father and inhaled deeply as he stuck his arm out for her to take. She heard the muggle wedding march and stepped forward after giving her father a look that meant, _it's time_.

She got to the beginning of the aisle and was amazed at the amount of people who showed up. Nearly every professor she had ever known was there. Everyone from the order was seated throughout the crowd; everyone from their party had shown up, plus some. Her entire family, as well as some of Draco's family that he had finally started contacting again, were present. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world just getting to be a part of such an amazing event, let alone being the reason for it.

Her eyes finally came to the front of the garden, where she seen all of her closest friends, and the picture of Ginny. Then her eyes met Draco's and she could see the love clouding his eyes, or were those tears? She couldn't be certain, but either was fine with her.

**Our love is unconditional we knew it from the start**

**I see it in your eyes you can feel it from my heart**

Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he seen Hermione appear down the aisle with her father. She looked amazing, and he knew at that moment, that there could never be a more beautiful girl, than the pregnant woman walking forward to marry him. Her eyes were sparkling and dancing over the crowd, taking in every detail of her surroundings as she so often did. When her eyes met his, he felt a lump form in his throat and tears sting his eyes. He smiled warmly and didn't take his eyes off of hers.

When they reached the front of the aisle, Mike walked Hermione up to Draco and placed her hand in his. The men nodded at each other and Mike turned to take his seat next to his crying wife.

**From here on after lets stay the way we are right now and **

**Share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow**

Draco's eyes, still slightly misted over, gazed lovingly into Hermione's. The blue and brown orbs silently told each other everything they always wanted to say. Hermione felt an ache in her heart when Draco turned to listen to the minister and reluctantly tore her eyes away from her soon-to-be husband. The minister was old, bald and wore glasses, but his eyes danced happily and he had that mischievous glint that Dumbledore's eyes had always shown.

Hermione had wanted a traditional muggle wedding. They were performing all of the normal customs such as the unity candle ceremony, playing their song, the vows, the rings, the throwing of the bouquet and garter, the slicing of the wedding cake, and of course the first kiss and then first dance at the reception.. Draco didn't mind, as long as Hermione was happy.

**I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true **

**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine**

The preacher finished addressing the crowd moments later, which signaled the beginning of the unity candle ceremony. In traditional muggle ceremonies, the parents of the bride and the groom lit candles and then the bride and groom would use those candles to light one larger candle that represented the joining of the families. Due to Draco's parents fates, Hermione and Draco each lit a candle and then used them to light the larger candle.

The small flames reflected like sparkles in Hermione's eyes, which mesmerized Draco during their song, which was a muggle song named, "I Cross My Heart" which was sung by George Straight. Hermione's mother had always played this song and sung along with it. She had suggested it to the couple as a wedding song, because it signified so well what they felt for each other.

When the song was finished, Hermione laid her bouquet in front of Ginny's picture and took the platinum ring that was laying there in her hand. Draco turned to Blaise and took Hermione's platinum wedding ring from his best man.

**You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete **

**And as long as there is a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet**

The wind whipped around faintly, blowing everyone's hair tenderly. Hermione smiled, knowingly. It was no coincidence that it blew just as she set the flowers by her Maid of Honor's picture. She heard the laughter in the wind, she knew it was Ginny telling her she was there and was watching.

Draco and Hermione had decided to write their own vows, knowing that the traditional version could not come close to expressing the way they felt about each other. The minister stood quietly waiting for Hermione to talk. She looked over her friends and family and then came again to rest on Draco.

"I don't think," she began slowly, "there are words to describe the gifts you have given me. After years of hardship and trying to conceal the feelings we always had for each other, but never admitted to, we are standing before everyone we love, everyone we cherish, and are taking the next step to having a life together. With good times and bad times in our past, it just proves to me that we can make it through anything. You saved my life, in every way it could be saved. You have brought me happiness on so many levels, and you have provided safety and strength when my heart was breaking over everyone we have lost. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift I could ever ask for…You. Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work - together. I love you Draco."

**As we look into the future it's as far as we can see so let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be**

Draco, always one to be the strong man, mentally cursed himself for allowing tears to fall down his cheeks. He looked at Hermione hoping she wouldn't be ashamed that he was crying, only to find her lifting her hand to his face to wipe the tears away lovingly. Hermione took his left hand in hers and slid his wedding ring onto his long finger.

Draco smiled, feeling warmth and safety in that small metal band. Glancing over to Hermione, he seen the expectant look on her face, realizing he was now supposed to recite his vows to her. He swallowed deeply, afraid he would mess up. So far everything had been perfect, and he didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

**I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true **

**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine**

"Hermione, you speak of me saving your life, when in reality you saved mine long ago. Had it not been for your stubbornness to not give up on the good in me, in everyone, I would have never stood against my fathers wishes. You made me the man I am today, and I will be forever grateful for that. My life, everyone's life is a bit brighter with you in it. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Hermione, I pledge before our family, our friends, and the powers that be to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other. I love you, Hermione."

Draco slowly slipped Hermione's wedding band on her finger, followed by her engagement ring, as it is custom to wear the wedding band on bottom.

**And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm **

**You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm**

By the time Draco had finished his vows, there wasn't a dry eye within the entire crowd of loved ones. Even Harry, Ron and Blaise had tears in their eyes.

The Minister had stepped slightly forward, letting everyone know it was time to continue the ceremony. Draco and Hermione turned back toward him, still holding hands.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco was so glad Hermione hadn't worn a veil that he would have to fuss with removing. He leaned slightly forward, his hands sliding around her waist and hers around his neck. Their lips touched in a loving, but short, kiss, as they knew they would have plenty of time for that later.

**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine**

The couple turned to look out at their many friends and family members, hands intertwined. "I am glad to present for the first time Mr. Draco and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy!" Everyone stood and clapped and cheered as white doves were released into the air behind the gazebo and Hermione and Draco made their way down the aisle as husband and wife.

**A love as true as mine**

A/N This song is "I Cross My Heart" by George Straight. I have a few more chapters completed and will be posting them soon.

Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

The tent was overflowing with laughter and cheers of congratulations as the newlyweds made their way to their table

The tent was overflowing with laughter and cheers of congratulations as the newlyweds made their way to their table. Sitting together, looking each other lovingly in the eyes, they kissed passionately, barely able to wait until their wedding night. Hermione still had no idea of the planned honeymoon and was anxious to see this surprise Draco had planned for her.

The wedding party surrounded them at the table and every guest took a seat. The best man and the maid of honor were supposed to make a toast, but with Ginny only there in spirit, Lavender stepped up, yet again to help Blaise with the toast.

Blaise stood and tapped his glass in order to get everyone's attention. Lavender stood beside him as they smiled over the crowd. They had worked out that Blaise would speak first, and Lavender would finish it up so she allowed him to start.

"I've known Draco since we were in diapers," Blaise looked over and seen the light blush in Draco's cheeks and smiled, "and I had seen him happy before today. I've seen him happy when he got a new broom, I've seen him happy when he made O's on his essays, and I've seen him happy when he correctly brewed a potion he had been trying to get correct. But never, had I once seen this blissful look in his eyes, until today. I've known since day one that he was in love with Hermione, having been the only one he ever truly confided in. I've never seen two people more in love, more complete than these two." Blaise raised his glass in the air and stated, "To love and completeness."

After everyone took a sip, Blaise made to sit down, but spoke one last sentence, "Hermione, promise me you will take care of him." Hermione couldn't speak; she only nodded while wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

Lavender took Blaise's sitting as her cue to start.

"Hermione and I haven't always been the best of friends. In fact, in our sixth year, we very nearly hated each other. One day, though, she showed up at St. Mungo's while I was working, and we started talking. Our differences of the past were just that. They were in the past. We became very fast friends and I have truly enjoyed getting to know the beautiful bride we see before us. Hermione, thank you for being my friend. I hope you and Draco live and laugh and love for a very long time to come. May you be blessed with every happiness the Gods see fit to give. To happiness!" Everyone raised their glasses and yelled "To happiness!"

Lavender took her seat while around the room people were starting to eat and take plenty of pictures. Draco stood and took Hermione's hand in his. He led her to the dance floor where their wedding song started to play. They had their first dance as husband and wife and didn't even realize when everyone else started joining them on the floor. Their eyes never left each others during that dance. Each of them had tears daring to fall, without even saying a word. The intensity of their gaze told them everything they ever needed to know. They were truly in love.

When that song was over, Hermione's father cut in to dance with her and Draco danced with her mother. Harry and Parvati were on the floor, as well as Ron and Lavender. Several other couples joined them and everything was as it should be.

Ginny's picture was moved over to the table next to the wedding cake and champagne. Once everyone had their fill of dancing, everyone made their way to the cake to watch the couple cut it. Hermione and Draco held the knife and sliced a small piece out. They were meant to feed each other a small piece, but Hermione couldn't keep from smashing the small piece into Draco's face.

"Hermione, you are so going to get it now," Draco laughed and stuck her piece on her nose and smashed it. Everyone in the crowd was laughing and enjoying themselves. Draco pulled Hermione in for a passion, and cake, filled kiss.

"I love you Mr. Malfoy," Hermione whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too Mrs. Malfoy," Draco whispered back.

Arthur and Molly came over and she performed a cleaning spell to clean the newlyweds' faces. Arthur handed Hermione a small envelope.

"Arthur, what's this?" Hermione asked, looking inside the envelope.

"That is what we had saved for Ginny's wedding. We had an envelope for each of the children. Harry is getting Fred's when he gets married. You and he are like children to us, and we want you to have this." Hermione had tears welling in the corners of her eyes. She reached over and hugged her surrogate parents and held them tightly.

"Thank you so much. This means more to me than you could ever know. I am going to set up a savings for the babies with this. That way they can have the wedding of their dreams." Hermione stepped back and Draco stepped forward to Arthur and Molly.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. I don't know how I could ever thank either of you enough for everything you have done for me and Hermione. You have to be the most amazing people I have ever met, besides Hermione of course." He grinned and wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife.

"Draco, you are a part of the family now, whether you want to be or not." Molly smiled. "You helped us as much, you showed us people can change, and people can surprise you. I'm just happy for the two of you." All four hugged again, before Draco and Hermione made their way around, greeting each and every guest.

Draco's family members that had attended were not what Hermione had expected. Apparently, Lucius was actually the black sheep; all of the others were more like Draco. They were friendly and genuinely happy for the couple.

After several hours of talking, laughing and dancing, it was time for the bride and groom to leave for their honeymoon. Before getting into the car, Hermione stood with her back to all of the single women, and threw the bouquet over her shoulders.

Hermione spun around quickly so she could see who caught it. She laughed at the site of all of the women jumping, screaming and yelling. In the end Parvati stood with the bouquet in her hand. Hermione glanced over at Harry, who had a sheepish grin on his face and a blush covering his cheeks.

Draco then slipped Hermione's garter off of her leg and stood with his back to the single men. He tossed the garter and turned to find the men as anxious as the women, but it was no surprise to find Harry the victor, clutching the garter in his hand, and looking directly at Parvati. They shared a knowing grin and then blushed, turning away from each other.

Hermione and Draco couldn't help but smile and laugh at the antics of the guests that were seeing them off. They were throwing wedding rice over the couple as they made their way to the burrow to floo to the start of their honeymoon . They looked back at their friends, their families, and waved and smiled. Within moments, Draco had his arms around Hermione and they were gone.

The guests stayed and partied a little longer before heading to their own homes in a state of glee from the beautiful ceremony they had a chance to be witness to. The wedding gifts and cards were sent to Hermione's flat and before night fell, the burrow and the garden looked as empty as ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione and Draco arrived at a beautiful hotel in wizarding Paris

Hermione and Draco arrived at a beautiful hotel in wizarding Paris. Hermione didn't know where she was at first, but walked over to the window and seen the Eiffel Tower standing in all of its glory. She felt Draco walk up behind her and wrap his arms around, allowing his hands to rest on her stomach. She turned her head slightly and kissed him softly.

"Draco this is amazing. When in the world did you have time to plan this? You had to have had help." Draco smiled at how right his wife was. Wife. She was his wife now. His face started glowing with that realization.

"My family helped me." Draco smiled, again. He had family. He couldn't be happier.

"Who? I didn't think you had been in contact with any of your family long enough to be able to plan this extravagant of a trip." Hermione wondered which one of his family members would have helped set this up for them. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. He looked so happy, so free.

"George helped." Hermione's expression went from confused, to shocked, to gleeful at the realization that he had just called the Weasleys family. She turned in Draco's arms and held him tight.

"Thank you Draco."

"For what?" He looked down at her, seeing the dreamy look in her eyes, and soft glow to her skin. How he loved this woman in his arms.

"For being you." Hermione leant up and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. She was so happy, everything was perfect.

Before making their way to the front desk Hermione took a long look around, taking in the beautiful room she was standing in. Everything was dark wood, very elegant and Victorian styled. There were bouquets of wild flowers placed on tables and shelves. There were paintings gracing the walls. There were a few antique couches and tables sitting around with candelabra chandeliers hanging sparsely through the room. The candles were casting a light glow upon the furniture and paintings. It felt very warm and inviting.

The couple made their way over to the desk they had seen in the front of the room. There stood a lady with long black hair and big brown eyes. She was tall and thin. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"What can I do for the two of you?" The voice confirmed it for Hermione.

"Cho?" Hermione was almost certain it was her, but didn't want to assume anything.

"How'd you know my… Wait. Hermione Granger?" The dark haired girl's eyes lit up. They hadn't been the best of friends in school, but they knew each other pretty well and had talked on several occasions.

"Hermione Malfoy as of today." Hermione lifter her hand to show Cho Chang the wedding ring that sat on her finger. And stepped back and spun to show off the wedding dress she still wore.

"Malfoy? Must be a very long story." Cho laughed uneasily. She looked over at Draco and smiled. "So how is everyone?"

"Everyone's great. We should get together tomorrow for lunch. Can you?" Hermione wanted to catch up with her old schoolmate and was certain Draco would love a chance to go off on his own for a bit. Hermione wanted to know how Cho had been. She had been heartbroken when Harry started dating Ginny, but never said anything.

"Sure. I'll get you guys checked in. I will be taking my lunch around 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon." Cho set to work getting Draco's signature and getting the room keys and explaining about the hotels amenities.

Hermione was glad to be getting to have lunch with Cho. She remembered how upset Cho was when Harry ran off. She had hoped to be the one to mend his broken heart. They have a lot to talk about.

Draco and Hermione made their way to their room, which was luckily on the bottom floor, so Hermione wouldn't have to walk up too many stairs in her condition. Draco unlocked the door and swung it open. Hermione made to walk in but Draco stopped her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold of their honeymoon suite.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The room was done in hunter green and burgundy. It reminded her so much of the Hogwarts houses that each of them came from. She noticed their bags were already there and unpacked in the closets and drawers. There was a large King sized bed, a TV, a Jacuzzi tub in the corner surrounded by mirrors, a very large bathroom, and she smelled Lavender in the air.

She loved the room. It felt very homey and romantic. Hermione noticed over to the side there were French doors leading out into a private garden. After Draco set her down, she made her way over. It had a bench out there that she could picture Draco sitting on with her laying with her head in his lap while he was reading to her. This place felt and looked amazing. There were flowers everywhere. Instead of a fence there was a row of 8 feet tall hedges blocking anyone from view. She suddenly got the idea of some other things they could be doing out in the garden without the worry of prying eyes.

Draco was beside her and looking out into the garden, picturing a candlelit picnic with soft music and dancing under the stars and making love with the moonlight shining down over them. He really was a romantic at heart.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her back into the room. He waved his wand and music started to play through the room. He took his wife into his arms and swayed with her to the music.

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and felt the fire that was burning there flow through her body. She leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips. She meant to pull away but found herself held tightly against him, the chaste kiss turning more heated by the moment. When at last they broke apart, both were gasping for air. Draco's eyes were hard steel with the passion he felt, Hermione's brown spheres had started sparkling at the thought that they could finally make love as husband and wife.

Draco gently reached around her back to unzip her dress. He was startled and frustrated when Hermione stopped him. She looked up at him with a seductive smile and whispered in his ear, "Let me go get more comfortable."

She walked over to the closet and pulled something out that Draco couldn't see. She made her way to the rather large bathroom and began to change into the negligee Padma and Parvati had given her the night before. It was white and lacy, fit tightly over her breasts and fell loosely over her stomach. It stopped right below her bum, and it came with lacy white thongs. Hermione was worried she would look fat, but once putting the garments on and looking in the full length mirror, she felt beautiful. She took a deep breath and reached for the handle on the door.

Draco heard the handle on the door and made certain he looked okay in the mirror. He had stripped down to reveal a pair of black silk boxers that had small white pin stripes going down them. He sat on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and watched as the bathroom door slowly opened.

Draco's breath was taken away at the sight of Hermione in the lacy material that was just barely transparent. Her tanned skin radiated next to the pure white of the lace. She looked nervous until her eyes met his. He noticed that her eyes didn't stay on his long, they traveled over his body, making him thank Merlin that he had been so obsessive about his physique.

Hermione felt a burning in the pit of her stomach. He looked so wonderful without a shirt on. The boxers fit him perfectly and made his muscular legs look that much more toned. He slowly stood as Hermione made her way over to him, swaying her hips along, a seductive smile on her lips. She was glad that they had shared their intimacy so many times previous to this night. She didn't want to be a shy virginal bride, and was quite glad that she could enjoy her husband's passion, rather than fear it.

Draco pulled Hermione the last few inches to him, kissing her passionately on her lips. She melted into him, as she always did when he kissed her. It was amazing, the warmth and love she felt when their lips touched; not to mention the passion, the lust, the animal drive behind it. Ever since the first time, she couldn't resist his lips, or any part of him for that matter.

He moved from her lips, kissing down her jaw and neck. His lips made a trail across her collarbone and shoulder. He twisted her around so that her back was pressed flush against him. She could feel his arousal digging into her back. His lips pressed lightly, feeling like feathers, going up and down her back. She shivered, unable to hide the moan that escaped her lips. He slid his hands over the silky material of the negligee and up to her breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly upon his finger brushing over them. He kept his hands moving, never concentrating on one spot. He knew that it drove her wild with anticipation. Every time his hands danced lightly over her body, Hermione tried to arch into the touch.

He would grin and slide his hands down her thighs and back up, getting close to her warm center, but never touching it. Hermione was getting hotter by the second. When she felt Draco's breath on her ear as he slid his warm tongue gently across the shell of it she couldn't take it anymore. She spun around in his arms and attacked his mouth with hers. He smiled into the bruising kiss, knowing that she had hit her breaking point.

He slid the negligee up over her head, kissing the revealed skin as it went. He kissed down her legs, following behind the soon discarded lacy thongs. She shivered with nearly every touch. She reached down, tugging at the sides of his boxers. He stood and slid them off, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Both naked, standing in the center of their honeymoon suite, Hermione started to cry. _Damn these hormones, _she thought to herself. Draco saw the silent tear slide down her face and wiped it gently away with his thumb. He knew she cried easily, but this time he understood why and nearly gave way to a few tears himself. He knew he needed to comfort her, so he said everything he was thinking at that moment.

"Hermione, I love you so much," he whispered against her ear when he pulled her to him. He felt her shoulders start shaking with the sobs she finally let go. "I can't believe we made it here. After all of the fighting, the war, our pasts, and here we are. It's only been 5 months since our first night together, since our first kiss, since out first admission to the feelings we hid for so long. Thank you for giving all of this to me."

"I love you too Draco. Thank you for giving me a life, a family, and most importantly, you." Hermione pulled back and pressed her lips against his. He could taste the salty tears that had covered her face.

He pulled back to look at her, and with the red, puffy, tear-stained cheeks; the swollen lips; the blood shot eyes; and her disheveled hair she never looked more beautiful to him.

He took her hand and led her to the bed. He let her lay down, and spooned in behind her.

He slowly drifted his hand up and down her leg and he guided it up somewhat. He slid into her, moaning slightly with the feel of her warmth encompassing him. They moved slowly at first, one of her hands wrapped in the material of the pillow she propped herself up on, and one reached over herself so she could hold onto Draco. As they each neared their own release, they started moving faster, feeling the heat in the room rising. Draco was whispering words of love, of passion into her ear from behind. They climaxed together, causing both to cry out each others names, gripping each others bodies wherever they could reach.

As the effect of the afterglow wore off, Hermione turned to Draco, placing several kisses on his face and lips. She looked at him and seen in his normally guarded eyes the love he felt for her and their unborn babies.

They drifted into a restful sleep, holding each other tightly and thanking Merlin for the wonderful lives he had provided them.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sun shining brightly in through the windows

- 5 -

Chapter 14

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sun shining brightly in through the windows. Hermione looked over at Draco and then at her left hand. The rings on her finger were glistening with the light from the sun shining on them. Hermione leant over and lightly brushed her lips against Draco's. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione put her lips right on Draco's ear and started whispering.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." At this Draco smiled, but still didn't open his eyes. Hermione knew he was stubborn to wake up in the mornings, and she would have to go to drastic measures in order to get his full attention.

Slowly Hermione slid herself under the covers and out of Draco's arms. She gently pushed him until he was laying flat on his back and started kissing her way down his torso, feeling a slight tremor from his body as she grew closer to his growing arousal. She gently slid her tongue along the length of his member, eliciting a slight moan from him. Once she got him nice and slick, she straddled his legs and allowed him to slide inside of her. A moan escaped her lips as he filled her up so perfectly.

The sound of her moan forced Draco to open his eyes. His left hand found her hip, where he grasped firmly but gently. His right hand slid to her swollen folds and started rubbing her throbbing nub. Hermione gasped at the sensation and could feel the warmth in her stomach spread throughout her body. Her walls clenched around him as she felt his warm liquid emptying into her. She slid herself off of him and lay down in his arms.

"And good morning to you too, Mrs. Malfoy. I could definitely get used to waking up to that every morning." Hermione giggled at the husky sound to his voice. Already they had made love and he wasn't even completely awake yet.

"How about you join me in the shower. We slept in a bit late so now I have to start getting ready for my lunch with Cho. You don't mind that I'm going, do you?" Hermione hadn't even thought to ask before, scolding herself for making plans on their honeymoon without consulting him first.

"Yes, I will join you in the shower, and no I don't mind you going. I would like to visit a cousin of mine that lives here and I need to run to a couple of small shops," Draco smiled at her as they climbed out of bed and made their way to the shower.

A quarter to noon found the couple giving each other one last goodbye kiss as Hermione made her way to the front desk to find Cho and Draco made his way out the front door to meet his cousin for lunch. Hermione sighed as she watched the last little bit of Draco disappear around the corner. She walked to the front desk to find Cho. There was a portly woman at the desk; Suzie was written on her name tag.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Cho."

"Are you Hermione?" The woman spoke in a Scottish accent.

"Yes, I am. Cho and I had set up to go to lunch today." Hermione suddenly got worried that something happened.

"Aye, she is waiting for you at the café across the street." Hermione sighed with relief.

"Thank you!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder as she made her way out of the hotel.

Hermione stepped into the café. If didn't take long to spot the long black hair of Cho Chang. She made her way over to the table, all the while taking in the surroundings. It was basic: brown walls, cream tiled floors, wood tables. There were no pictures on the walls, no decorations on the tables. It was simple, and at the same time comfortable.

Cho smiled at the brown haired girl that sat across from her at the table.

"So, Cho Chang? What are you doing in Paris?" Hermione smiled brightly at the witch in front of her. It's funny how even though her best friend had dated this girl, she didn't really know much about her.

"I live here with my spouse," Cho stuttered nervously, picking her words carefully.

"Congratulations! Who did you marry?" Hermione noted the look on Cho's face and the sudden blush that rose into her cheeks.

"I…well…I mean to say…I married Anastasia McCree." The former Ravenclaw stared down at the cup of tea that was steaming in front of her on the wooden table.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. First of all, she thought she was going to have to comfort the girl about Harry and the fact he was seeing the more outgoing of the Patil twins. Secondly, she had no clue that Cho was, for lack of a better word, a lesbian. Hermione didn't want to seem too taken back with the news so she did the only thing she could think of, she kept the conversation going.

"That is a beautiful name. How did you meet her?"

Cho's head popped up so quickly that Hermione thought it might try to pop off. The Ravenclaw looked surprised that Hermione took the news so nonchalantly.

"We actually met in fourth year, during the tournament. She went to Beauxbatons. We got along so well, and became very fast friends. We stayed in touch after they left that year, and I came to visit her after graduation. It started off slowly enough, but we eventually fell in love. I came back to her after the war, at which point we got married." Cho had a wistful look on her face as she talked about Anastasia. Hermione was very relieved that she wouldn't have to console a heartbroken witch.

"Cho, I am so happy for you! It looks like things are starting to look up for everyone."

"Yes, they are. So tell me, how is everyone at home?"

Hermione told Cho everything that happened since the end of the war. Cho listened carefully absorbing everything Hermione told her with a look of fascination and happiness.

Hermione was telling Cho about the wedding when Hermione started having some extreme pains. Cho jumped up and helped Hermione across the street to her room at the hotel.

"Cho, could you floo Draco. He should be at his cousin's house. It's 'Malfoy Manor-Paris'."

Cho ran and flooed to Draco, who apparated over immediately. He rushed to Hermione's side to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay, baby? What's wrong?" Draco attempted to take hold of Hermione's hand but she pulled it away from him.

"Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay. I'm in labor you stupid prat! Get away from me. You did this to me. I am never letting you touch me again." Hermione was yelling so loudly.

Draco decided to give her a bit of space while he flooed all of the family telling them that he was getting Hermione to St. Mungo's.

Cho helped Draco carry Hermione to the fireplace and flooed with her to the hospital. Everyone was already there waiting when they arrived. Hermione was immediately taken back to a delivery room with Draco following shortly behind. He was worried, the babies were a bit early. He hoped that nothing was wrong and they were developed completely. He couldn't handle anything happening to his children, his babies.

The healers were rushing around, preparing everything for the birth. One had given Hermione a potion that would reduce the pain and calm her down. Once relieved somewhat from the tearing feeling throughout her womb, Hermione wanted Draco back beside her.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't leave me." Draco took Hermione's hand in his and kissed it several times before speaking.

"Have you learned nothing in the past several months? I will never leave you. I love you. Now just squeeze my hand if you feel any pain and tell me if you want anything." Luckily for Draco, the potion they gave Hermione worked very well, and she was mostly pain free through the labor. Hermione had asked Draco to get her some ice chips to eat, as she was burning up and her mouth was rather dry. While Draco was getting the ice, he talked to the healer outside in the hall.

"Healer Jeri, are the babies going to be okay?" Draco's words hitched somewhat. He felt a lump in his throat and was attempting to swallow it.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. The babies will be fine." The older man smiled, seeing Draco's shoulders relax somewhat. He could tell that the young man was very worried about the wellbeing of his wife and children.

"What would make them come early? It's nearly a month early."

"Well, a number of things can trigger an early labor. The number one cause though would be intercourse. With the honeymoon having started yesterday I can only guess that this is the most likely cause."

Draco blushed at the twinkle in the older gentleman's eyes. How is it everyone had that twinkle? He was beginning to think they were all related to Dumbledore.

Draco made his way back to Hermione's delivery room. She eagerly took the ice from Draco, letting it melt on her tongue and slide down her throat. She felt some pressure coming from her lower abdomen. It didn't hurt, per se, but it was a bit uncomfortable. She was worried something was wrong so she asked Draco to get the healer. Draco sprinted from the room, returning just seconds later with Healer Jeri.

"Well let's take a look Miss Granger," Healer Jeri said as he took a seat at the edge of the hospital bed and peeked under the blanket that was covering Hermione's lower half.

"Mrs. Malfoy, as of yesterday anyway," Hermione grinned at Draco.

"Of course; well, it looks as though one of the babies are starting to crown. It's time to start pushing Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione looked nervous. Draco climbed into the bed behind Hermione, helping to prop her up some. He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her take her hands in his.

"On three I want you to push. 1….2….3…Push!"

Hermione squeezed Draco's hands with all her might as she pushed. Draco whispered encouraging words in her ears all the while. Hermione had to stop. She released the squeeze on Draco's hands and fell back, very winded.

"Alright, Hermione, you can rest for a moment, but I'm going to need you to push again in a moment. One more big push should do it." After a moment the healer instructed Hermione to push again.

She squeezed Draco's hands, pushing with every last ounce of energy she had left in her. It wasn't long before she felt some of the pressure alleviate and heard a crying. Hermione slumped back against Draco again. One of the assistant healers came in and took the baby from Healer Jeri and handed the baby to Hermione to see for a moment. Hermione held the little bundle in her arms, her daughter laid there looking around with big brown eyes. She had a little touch of brown hair speckling her head. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and shared a chaste, but loving kiss. Hermione handed the baby back to the assistant healer to clean up and get taken care of. A few minutes later, Hermione felt like the pain potion wear off.

"AAGH! Draco! It hurts so badly!" Hermione was now in tears.

"Healer Jeri, what's wrong? What's happening to my wife?" Draco sounded nearly hysterical.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am going to have to ask you to go out to the waiting room. We will come get you when we are finished."

"Wait, what's wrong? Hermione! " Draco yelled as he was ushered out the door by Healer Jeri.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco was pulled from the room, barely catching the beginning of a horrifying scream that erupted from his wife's mouth

Draco was pulled from the room, barely catching the beginning of a horrifying scream that erupted from his wife's mouth. He ran out to the waiting room after trying, and failing, several attempts to get back into the room with Hermione.

He was met with happy faces and congratulations. Then George noticed the panicked look plastered on Draco's face.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know, George. Everything was fine, she delivered Ginerva without complications. Then the pain potion wore off and she started screaming. They threw me out of the room and wouldn't tell me anything." Draco dropped to the floor and dropped his head into his hands.

George sat next to Draco, and everyone else followed. "She'll be alright Draco. She's strong."

"I know, but what about Frederick. He isn't as strong as Hermione. What if he doesn't make it? I can't…I can't even begin to think about it." Draco's head dropped again and he started crying.

Everyone present crowded around him and had a long cry, especially Harry and Ron. They were so worried for their friends and the baby that was still in danger. The tears finally dried and the group of wizards, witches, and muggles all sat around quietly, with solemn expressions covering each face.

Two hours later, Healer Jeri walked into the waiting room to see many a pair of sad and worried eyes looking directly at him. A barrage of questions hit the healer full force.

"How's Hermione?"

"Is the baby alright?"

"What happened?"

"Can we see them?"

"Where's the loo?"

"To answer all questions, Hermione is fine. She is sleeping in her room with Ginerva. The baby boy had twisted in the womb causing Hermione pain and the baby distress. We had to perform a muggle procedure called a cesarean to extract the child from the womb before it caused Hermione or the baby to go into shock. Unfortunately the baby had already thrown itself into a fit and was in shock by the time we removed him. You will be able to see Hermione momentarily. As for the loo, it is down the hall and to the right."

George took off down the hall, so he missed the next part of the conversation.

"Healer Jeri, I couldn't help but notice, you left out one answer. How is my son?" Draco had a pained expression on his face. He feared the worst.

"The baby is alive, but unable to breath on his own. We have him hooked up to a muggle machine that is helping him breath and keeping him warm. It's called an incubator. Two at a time can go in to seem him, but he can not be held yet, he has too many wires attached to him right now."

"Isn't there a magical procedure that would be more effective?" Mike asked, worried about his grandson. What good is having magic if it couldn't save the people you love?

"Unfortunately, Mr. Granger, the procedures we have would only further his condition, not make it better. Right now, the best thing we can do is wait and allow him to strengthen a bit. Once he is able to breathe and eat on his own, he will be fine."

Hearing this, some of the tension in Draco's shoulders eased a bit. He didn't ask permission, he just walked past the healer and headed for Hermione's room. He had to see her, comfort her, and hold his daughter.

_A/N Sorry guys, I know this is short, but I have been on vacation for a while and have been unable to type. I wanted to get something out to you guys quickly. I will have chapter 16 up soon, I hope. Let me know what you guys think thus far and where I can improve. If anyone has any preferences for the way the story goes, please let me know._

_Thanks_

_Dru Dreams _


	16. Chapter 16

When Draco entered Hermione's room, his heart broke

When Draco entered Hermione's room, his heart broke. Her face was tearstained and blotchy. Her face was swollen, and her stomach now nearly flat. His daughter lay in a small bed next to Hermione, just looking around. Draco picked her up, and held her tightly in his arms. Her pink blanket was wrapped firmly around her, keeping her arms at her sides.

"Ginerva Narcissa Malfoy, you are the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. I hope that I'm a good daddy for you," Hermione woke as Draco picked her daughter up. She didn't plan to watch, but she couldn't help it. "You tell me if I'm not a good daddy. You and your brother, because I just know he'll be okay."

"You really think so, Draco?" Hermione whispered without realizing it. She bit her lip, as a stray tear slowly drifted down her cheek. Draco walked over to her, Ginny still in his arms. He sat next to her on the bed, and handed her their daughter.

"Yes, Hermione, I do think he will be just fine. That baby boy is part Malfoy and part Granger. He's going to stubborn, strong, hardheaded, and brave. There is no doubt in my mind that he is going to pull through." Hermione started crying again, hearing her husband's kind and comforting words.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too." Draco was just leaning in to kiss his wife, when a healer burst into the room.

"Problems--baby--down hall…" The healer took off running out of the room again. Draco looked at Hermione and gave her a quick kiss before tearing down the hall after the healer.

Draco came into the room where the incubator was and seen his son, wires and tubes hooked to every part of visible skin, he was pale, so very pale. Draco walked over, and asked Healer Jeri what was happening.

"The baby is having trouble trying to eat. He had started breathing a bit on his own, so we tried unhooking the machine. When we tried to feed him, he wouldn't accept it and started screaming. We couldn't get the tubes back into his throat to help him breath. His systems are failing because of lack of food. He needs nutrients to make him stronger. The tubes aren't working and he won't eat what we are feeding him."

"Give my son to me." The stern sound in his voice caused the healers to hand the baby over without question. Draco's son was wiggling around in his arms.

"Freddie, you have to calm down," Draco whispered into the baby boy's ear. "I know you've had a hard day, but it's time to eat and rest. Can you eat for Daddy?" Draco took the bottle from the healer's hands and put it to his sons mouth. The baby instantly calmed and took the bottle and started sucking on it. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Draco sat in a chair that was in the room and rocked his son, while the baby ate and fell asleep in his arms. Draco stayed holding the baby for about 30 minutes, and then put the baby back in the incubator to help him stay warm. He still had wires hooked to him to monitor breathing and some other things Draco wasn't sure about.

The new father walked slowly to Hermione's room, knowing she would be worried about their son. Draco walked in to a barrage of questions from his wife. He told her what happened, recounting every detail he could recall. Hermione was smiling, with tears streaming down her face.

"Fred's watching over him. He's being stubborn because of Fred. I should have known." Hermione chuckled at her own words. Draco had a goofy grin on his face. They smiled at each other and shared a loving kiss, knowing it would be their last quiet time for a while, for soon, their family would be joining them to see the babies.

* * *

A/N Yes, I know it is short again, and I do apologize, but I felt this was the right place to end this chapter. Please give me any thoughts, good or bad. I will have the next chapter completed this weekend hopefully. Thanks so much for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

A few minutes passed before they heard a knock on the door to Hermione's hospital room

A few minutes passed before they heard a knock on the door to Hermione's hospital room. Draco got up and opened the door allowing Harry, Ron and Blaise to come in.

Each one carried a gift of some sort, Harry had balloons, Ron had flowers, and Blaise had stuffed animals.

"Congrats Mione!" They said in unison, effectively waking Ginny up.

Draco gave an evil eye to each of the men in the room as he walked over and picked up his daughter. They passed the baby around, allowing each one ample time to hold her before ushering them out so Mike, Jane, Arthur and Molly could come in. Even though Hermione didn't marry one of her sons, she was still family and this would be like one of her own grandbabies.

After they left, the rest of the family was allowed in a couple at a time. Draco kept leaving and would be gone for several minutes at a time. George was the first to notice.

"Draco, mate. Where do you keep sneaking off too?"

"I have to go down to feed Fred. He won't eat for anyone else."

"Yea, ask my mum about me and Fred when we were babies. We wouldn't let anyone near us but our dad. Not even mum." Everyone laughed.

After everyone had the chance to see Ginny, Draco went for a final time to see Fred for the night before he tried to get a little shut eye with Hermione. When he got down to the room they were holding him in, his eyes met with a shock.

Fred was in a regular baby bed, no more wires, no more tubes, no more incubator. The baby was lying quietly just looking around. His blonde hair was glistening in the light of the room, and his brown eyes stood out like nothing he had ever seen. He was wearing a little blue baby sleeper with footsies and a hood. Draco ran over and picked up his son, the first time without worrying about a hose pulling or a needle hurting Fred.

"Fred, my boy, look at you!" Draco clutched the baby to his chest, inhaling the baby scent he was already so familiar with. Healer Jeri came up behind Draco and laid a hand on his shoulder. Draco spun around with a wide smile covering his face and tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"Is he okay?"

"Your son has made a miraculous turn around. I feel like you coming in here and being with him, feeding and bonding has helped him fight to strengthen himself. He can now be taken back to your room if you like."

"Healer Jeri, I don't know how to thank you enough." Draco laid the baby back into the bed and rolled it down to the waiting room to see the family that was still there, and asked Harry to keep the baby outside of Hermione's room until he calls for him.

Draco tapped on the door, signaling to Hermione he was coming in. She had just finished nursing Ginny and was holding her up waiting for her to burp. Draco came in, and heard the baby burp and couldn't help but laugh. He took Ginny from Hermione's arms and laid her in her baby bed.

"Hermione, I found someone while I was out feeding Fred that I would like you to meet."

"Who is it?" Hermione looked anxious. She hoped it wasn't a member of his family. She knew she looked horrible, she had just given birth earlier that day.

"Harry, could you bring him in now. Harry rolled the baby bed into the room, and couldn't help but light up when he seen the tears of happiness rolling down Hermione's cheeks.

"Is that- It can't be. Draco, is that my baby boy?"

"Yes, Mione. He has a clean bill of health and Healer Jeri allowed me to bring him down here. Said he is healthy enough to stay in here with us." Harry crept quietly from the room as Draco handed Fred to Hermione. She looked at him with awe in her eyes.

"Hi my baby boy. I love you so much. Thank you for pulling through so quickly. You were beginning to be as stubborn as your uncle Fred. I love you baby boy." Hermione started nursing Fred, intent on being able to feed him as well. He was hesitant but latched on quickly and ate until he was full. Draco took Fred from Hermione's arms after she kissed him goodnight and laid him in his bed. He rolled the baby beds so they were side by side and kissed both of his children goodnight.

Draco, physically and emotionally wiped, climbed into Hermione's bed and held her until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco and Hermione woke up to the sound of shuffling feet. Jane and Molly were feeding the babies with the milk that Hermione had pumped so Draco could help feed the babies as well. There was a tray next to the bed with some of Molly's home cooked breakfast, and a warm knitted blanket lying over their bodies.

"Good morning, Mum, Molly."

"Morning, Hermione," Molly said as she was burping Fred.

"Morning, Dear," Jane had just laid Ginny back in her crib after burping her.

"Morning. Thanks for breakfast Molly, I'm sure St. Mungo's has nothing on your cooking." Draco said with a mouthful of bacon.

All the women laughed, enjoying the lightened mood knowing that Hermione and the babies were healthy and fine.

"Hermione, Healer Jeri came by before he left this morning and said he would be in tomorrow morning to do a final check up on you and the babies and you would be able to go home after that.

The rest of the day passed with visitors, presents, and food. Both babies seemed healthy and happy and their parents were relieved but exhausted.

The next day, Healer Jeri came by as promised and gave all three of the patient's clean bills of health and signed them out to go home. Hermione was so relieved.

She found they would be going to her flat, as they finally got the babies room completed, not wanting to finish Fred's side in case the worst happened. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief to finally be home.

They carried their sleeping babies back to the nursery and laid them down in the cribs. Hermione looked around in awe as this is the first time she had seen the nursery completed. The walls were a forest motif with lions and snakes peaking from the trees. The cribs were white with blankets that matched the walls. The windows were frosted to allow in light but to keep privacy. The carpet was dark green with a bit of brown mixed in to represent the forest floor. There was a single light on the ceiling that was round and looked like the sun. There was a ceiling fan on either side to help keep the air circulating through the room; they were painted blue to match the ceiling. There was a fish tank in the room that allowed the bubbling water sound which is said to help lull a baby to sleep.

There were two white rocking chairs in the room with matching throws on them that appeared bigger versions of the blankets in the cribs. There was a floor lamp that looked like ivy climbing up the wall with a flower burring out of the top of it. It gave off a soft glow to the room.

All in all Hermione was impressed. She had told the guys she wanted to incorporate both of her and Draco's houses into the room. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined anything like this. It was perfect.

Hermione and Draco made their way to their bedroom and laid down to relax for a few minutes, with their muggle baby monitor on the nightstand next to the bed. Neither realized just how tired they were. They fell into a restful sleep in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Not even 2 hours later both babies woke up crying, needing changing and food

Not even 2 hours later both babies woke up crying, needing changing and food. Draco told Hermione to stay in bed and sleep while he took care of them. She smiled lazily as her eyes drifted back closed.

In the nursery Draco first changed their nappies and then warmed their bottles. He fed them one at a time, burped them and then laid them back in their beds to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so he decided to surprise Hermione with lunch. He made a light lunch of soup and salads. He placed it on a tray and with a wave of his wand the tray lifted up behind him and followed him to the bedroom.

Hermione smelled vegetable soup and toast. She reluctantly let her eyelids lift open and grinned at the sight she saw. Draco was arranging the tray on the bed, with a vase with a single daisy in it. He hadn't realized she was awake and was working away at trying to make the presentation something Hermione would enjoy. He had the soup and salad and some toast on the tray for each of them, the Daily Prophet for them to glance through, and the envelopes that a brown owl delivered with both of their names on it.

Hermione shut her eyes back as Draco turned around. She didn't want his surprise ruined, knowing how much it meant to him to make her happy. He gently climbed back into bed and started caressing Hermione's arm. Hermione made a show of fighting waking up. She couldn't help but smile when she felt Draco's warm lips against her bare shoulder. And then he whispered right against her ear, which sent chills up and down Hermione's body.

"Wake up, Love. I don't want your lunch to get cold."

"Lunch?" Hermione mumbled in her fake half asleep voice.

"Yes, baby. I made some vegetable soup, salads, and toast."

Hermione turned over and smiled at him with half lidded eyes.

"It smells delicious." Hermione sat up and they proceeded to enjoy their simple yet satisfying lunch. They glanced through the Profit and finally made it to the envelopes.

Hermione opened the first; it was from the teachers at Hogwarts, wishing them a wonderful marriage and congratulations on the babies.

Draco opened the second; it was a card from the Weasley's with a congratulations and telling them they have plenty of free babysitters whenever they may like one.

The afternoon went on that way, with the only disruption from the babies who wanted to be fed and changed. Hermione and Draco had just settled at the kitchen table to eat supper when there was a knock at the door. Draco allowed his wife to stay at the table while he went to answer the front door.

Hermione heard a bit of muffled talk a closing door and then Draco was sitting back at the table with her.

"Who was it?" Draco casually took a sip of the wine in his glass before replying.

"It was every person we have ever known wanting to throw a spontaneous welcome home party for us. I kindly and quietly told them to please leave us with some peace on our first day back home."

"Draco, that is just rude." Hermione got up and opened the door. To her surprise, everyone was still standing there, thinking Draco was joking. Hermione opened the door rather widely in order for everyone to comfortably make their way in the door. Every person they knew who was still living was in attendance, including professors and order members. Hagrid nearly stepped on Prof. Flitwick.

Despite Draco's earlier wishes that they not be welcomed in, he was having a rather good time with everyone. He thought the best part of the night was getting to show off the babies to the several people who had yet to see them. His exact favorite moment is when Fred gave them a smirk after he made a boom in his diaper. Everyone cracked up, saying he looked just like Draco.

After the excitement wore down and the babies were back to sleep, everyone crowded around the TV to watch a movie. It was nearly midnight when everyone finally started heading home. With the last of the guests gone and the house finally cleaned again, the newlyweds decided to take a shower together and then go to bed.

Just as they laid down, Ginny started crying. Hermione got up and fed and changed her. She went ahead and woke Fred to do the same so he wouldn't wake them in an hour. She got back to the bedroom and Draco was waiting for her under the covers of their bed. She crawled under the blankets and snuggled close to his chest.

"Hermione?" Draco barely whispered, not sure if his wife was asleep.

"Hmm…" Her reply was nearly inaudible.

"I think we should buy a bigger house." This caused all possibility of sleeping to drain from Hermione as she sat up quickly; startling Draco so much he nearly fell out of the bed.

"Why?"

"Well, we are married, and we have two children. We might eventually want more. I think we should look for something with more bedrooms and a large fenced in yard and a larger kitchen."

"What brought this on?" Hermione was genuinely intrigued.

"I know we haven't really talked about it, but I would really like more kids in the future and I could use my own office to take care of the family businesses."

"Why not move into the manor?"

"Too many memories, love." Hermione nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Alright. I will see if Molly or Mom can watch the babies one day next week and we will make some appointments to view some houses."

"Really?" Hermione nodded. "Thank you, baby. I was worried you'd say no."

"Why would I? You were right in everything you said. We should get a bigger place. Enough to have at least 4 kids."

"Why four?"

"Well, just in case when I get pregnant again we have enough space for twins if it so happens that way a second time."

"Always my logical girl. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." Draco reached over to turn out the light so they could sleep.

When they awoke the next morning, they sky was overcast. Hermione hated doing anything on these days and decided it would be a lounge day around the house. She set up the babies basinets in the living room with nappies and wipes so she wouldn't have to stay away from them for very long at a time. She took a quick shower and put on one of Draco's t-shirts on with a pair of sweatpants and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. She had let Draco keep sleeping as he got up with the babies last night. She fixed some bacon, eggs and toast and set up the kitchen table for them to eat breakfast.

"Draco, wake up baby," Hermione whispered. He didn't move. "Draco." Still nothing. "Oh Draco I'm pregnant again!"

Draco sat up quickly. "No way! We haven't had sex since you had the babies. It's not possible! Is it?"

"No baby, but breakfast is ready and I didn't want it to get cold. You wouldn't wake any other way."

"You are cruel, woman!" Draco kissed his wife good morning and made his way to the bathroom before joining her at the table to eat. He ended up joining her for her lounge day, enjoying the peace and calm of watching movies, reading the paper, playing with the babies, and not worrying about anything or anyone else.

They finished the night off by ordering pizza and popping popcorn while watching yet another movie. They didn't even realize how tired they were as they drifted to sleep curled up together on the couch with the babies in their basinets right next to them.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning found Draco and Hermione waking very sore and stiff

The next morning found Draco and Hermione waking very sore and stiff. Trying to stand, Hermione glanced at the clock and ran to the babies when she noticed the time. They had slept all night without a peep. She was worried something was wrong. They were only a week old, there was no way they slept through the night. Getting over to the basinets, Hermione looked down, and fainted.

Draco rushed to her side, to help her wake up. He helped her to the couch and had her sit down.

"Mione, baby, what's wrong?" Draco wiped a stray lock of hair off of her face.

"Go look at the babies." Draco walked over to the basinets and noticed one was empty. He was getting ready to call in the aurors, but noticed the other basinet. Both babies were asleep hugging one another.

"How did they get like that? Did you put Ginny in with Fred?" Hermione shook her head. "Then how did they get in there together?"

"I don't know, Draco. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. We would have heard if someone had come in. I have no idea how they did it." Just then, the worried parents heard a whooshing sound come from the basinets, followed by crying. Hermione stood and went to the basinets and nearly fainted again. Each baby was now in their own basinet.

"How in the hell?" Hermione picked up Ginny and nursed her while Draco was changing Fred, and then they switched so Ginny could be changed and Fred could be fed. Hermione made an appointment to take the babies in to see Healer Jeri as he would be their doctor until they turned one.

At the healers, Hermione described what happened and Healer Jeri just smiled brightly.

"That is quite common, Mrs. Malfoy. With parents as powerful as you, the sibling bond between twins is much greater. When they miss each other, they can be at each others sides. That is probably why they slept all night as well. They were content to just be that close to one another that they didn't need anything else."

Hermione was amazed that she hadn't known any of this before. She thanked the doctor and after a quick check up, she took the babies home.

Later that day, Hermione couldn't help but still worry slightly and decided to floo Molly to see if she minded if she and the babies stopped by. She was interested to find out if Fred and George had ever done something like that.

Hermione and Draco arrived at the burrow with Fred and Ginny in the early afternoon. Draco joined the men outside to play a bit of quidditch while the women were inside talking. Molly had fixed them some lunch and they nibbled while Hermione told them about what happened.

Molly couldn't help but grin to herself as she thought of how worried she was the first time George moved to Fred's crib.

"Hermione, that is completely normal. Fred and George did it all the time. We finally just put them in the same bed and made more floor space by removing one crib. It wasn't until they were 6 that they started sleeping in their own beds. Even then if they were scared one would climb over to the other." Molly wiped away at the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Molly. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Oh I'm not upset. I'm just thinking about how maddening those two were. They frightened me half to death on so many occasions. I'm surprised I'm still in my right mind."

"Are you sure about that, Mum?" George asked as he made his way in to get something to drink.

"Oh, shut it, George," Molly said with a harrumph.

George exited laughing, while Molly shot him a scowl and then a reminiscing grin. The women went back to talking, all the while attempting to reassure Hermione of the normalcy of the twin bond.

When Hermione left the Burrow she was completely at ease over the situation with Fred and Ginny. As the babies began to stir, she decided to go ahead and get Draco so they could go home and care for the babies.

Once at home the babies were fed and changed. Draco laid them both in the same crib for them to sleep. When he walked back out to the living room, he found Hermione sitting on the couch sipping at a mug of tea staring contemplatively at the wall.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. His worries slightly alleviated when she leaned back into him, laying her head back onto his shoulder so she could kiss his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong. For once in 6 months time, nothing is the matter," she finished, sighing contentedly. Draco squeezed her a bit and nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed right below her ear. She sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of passion.

"Draco, baby, we have to stop. I'm not allowed to have sex yet, and you know what that does to me." He pulled away slightly, causing his warm breath to caress her neck, unintentionally of course.

"Alright, but as soon as the doctor gives the go ahead, you are mine."

"Draco, I'm always yours." Hermione turned and kissed him chastely before standing and walking to the kitchen to put her mug into the sink. When she came back out, Draco was still sitting on the couch. She sat back into his chest again.

"I'm going to start working on my book again. I've let it go since we found out I was pregnant, but I really want to finish it."

"Alright. Harry, Ron and I are going to be starting Auror training in three months time. If you don't want me to just tell me. I can wait and join later."

"No, baby, that's fine. I can take care of the babies while you are gone, and I'm certain that Lavender, Padma, and Parvati will help me out when I need it."

"I love you, Hermione. I hope you know that."

"I do Draco. I truly do."

**The End**

A/N I will be writing an epilogue, that I will have up shortly. I thought about going into more depth with the story(continuing with the Auror training, the writing of her book, the relationships around them) but found that I liked the idea of ending with this. I don't want the quality of the story lost on the length of it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

"Mummy, Wake up

Epilogue

5 years later

"Mummy, Wake up! You got an owl from Auntie," yelled a 5 year old little girl jumping on her parent's bed. Her pale blue dress shifting wildly as her matching blue eyes sparkled in the sun that shone through the window. Her long blonde hair was swishing frantically with every bounce.

A moment later, her twin brother leapt onto the bed to join in his sister's fun. His blue polo shirt coming untucked from his khaki's as he started jumping with his sister. His brown eyes gleamed with mischief knowing they would get in trouble for waking their mum up. His daddy told them to let them sleep because this was their mum's big day. He felt a hand ruffle through his short brown hair and pull him from the bed, followed by his sister.

"Fred, Ginny, didn't I ask you to let your mum sleep this morning?" The kids looked down at the floor, looking pitifully sorry.

"Sorry, daddy. I was trying to tell her about her owl from Auntie Lavender." The kids then turned and padded out of the room, with Draco yelling after them not to get dirty because he didn't want to have to change them again.

Draco crawled into bed and spooned up behind his wife, kissing along her exposed shoulder. She sighed and turned over to look at him; kissing him gently as she settled back into the pillows.

"Morning beautiful," Draco whispered as he kissed the tip of Hermione's nose.

"Morning. Did Ginny say I had an owl from Lavender?"

"Yes, it's on the counter in the kitchen. You take your time getting up. The kids and I already ate breakfast and had our showers and got dressed. There is a plate of breakfast I can heat up for you whenever you are ready."

"Alright, love. But I don't think I will be eating anytime soon. I'm too nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, Mione. You'll do great, as always." With that said, Draco gave his wife one more kiss and climbed out of bed to check on the twins. They were worse than the Weasley twins ever were. They had Draco's sense of cunning and mischief with Hermione's brains and courage.

Hermione rose from the bed a few minutes later, to get a nice relaxing bath. She sauntered over to the bathroom, again appreciating the beauty of their house. They moved in here 4 years ago after Hermione's first book was finished. They were right down from Grimmauld where Harry and Parvati lived with their daughter Lily. Just a block down in the other direction was Blaise and Padma and their twin sons, Jamie and Darren. Ron and Lavender lived closer to the Burrow as Molly didn't want to live so far away from her grandbabies: Evan, Tyler, Rose, Dinah, and the youngest Jill.

Hermione's house had plenty of room to expand their family, but wanted to wait until the twins started Hogwarts in case her pregnancy was bad like the first. She didn't want to have to worry about someone to take care of them. They had 6 bedrooms, 3 baths, 2 offices, large dining room, an immense kitchen, and a small ballroom that they used for everyone's parties.

She was content in her life, and today she would be getting an honor that she never thought possible. As she soaked in her tub, she let the last five years replay in her mind. The twins' first words, Draco and her first anniversary and the twins' first birthdays, their first tooth, first step. Her and Draco's accomplishments: Draco, Harry and Ron were the top Auror team and co-heads of the department, each offering something unique to the position; and Hermione has published three books about her life. One took place before, one during and one after Hogwarts. She was receiving the Newbery Award for the series. She was frightened as could be. She had introduced her books to the muggle world as fiction and sold millions of copies. She couldn't believe people loved her work so much. In the wizarding world, her books were assigned reading in the Muggle Studies course at Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

She climbed out of the tub, pulling the stopper so the water would drain out. She walked over to the vanity and started to pull on her clothes for the day. She was going to apply some makeup and do her hair, but she had a feeling she might was to read Lavender's note first.

Walking down the hall she reminisced as her eyes drifted over the pictures from her friends' weddings and birthdays, her parent's 35 year anniversary party where everyone got a little too tipsy for their own good.

She took the envelope with her name on it and sat at the table where Draco was sitting reading the post. Opening it she laughed at how right she was about not doing hair and make up.

_Hermione,_

_Don't you dare attempt to do your own hair and makeup! I will be over at noon to do it for you. I love you girl, but you have the worst tendency to try to down play your best features. I'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Lavender_

Hermione laughed, knowing not to take her best female friend seriously. She ate the plate of breakfast Draco gave her and then went to sit out on her deck, her favorite place in the world. It overlooked her backyard which held a pool and plentiful flower gardens. Her family and friends have had so many good times out here, not to mention the wonderful times her and Draco had when the kids went to stay with one of their friends for the night.

That was when Hermione started to tear up. She started thinking about one of the bad times out here. Arthur Weasley's birthday was held out here one summer. Everyone was playing quidditch and enjoying the pool when everyone heard Molly screaming. Arthur had blacked out. He had a heart attack and was gone before anyone could help him. That was two years ago, and Hermione still cried over her lost father figure. He was there for her as much as her own father. Molly had a hard time after his death, and fully submerged herself into taking care of her grandchildren. She basically ran a small daycare. The only kids she had any misgivings about watching were George's girls. He had twin daughters, Allie and Callie and they were 3 years old. They made Fred and George look like angels. They had the Weasley hair, but Angelina's dark eyes.

"Hermione, love. Are you okay?" Draco came out on the deck to see a few silent tears falling down his wife's face.

"Yes, just thinking about Arthur."

"How about we go in and settle into the living room. The twins made you something."

Hermione followed her husband inside and sat on the large sectional couch. Her children came in with a large box and stood in front of her for her to open. Ginny's and Fred's eyes were sparkling with excitement. Hermione was almost worried. She lifted the lid off the box slowly, amazed at what she found inside.

It was a photo frame with tons of pictures of her and all of her friends from Hogwarts and when Harry first came back. Apparently Molly gave them the pictures and they cut and glued them to make the collage. Hermione was in tears. It was so thoughtful and sweet. She grabbed up her two babies in her arms and hugged them tight, kissing each of their heads. They hugged her right back and relished in the feeling of comfort their mum always gave them with her hugs.

Draco just sat back and smiled, enjoying the picture perfect moment his wife was having with their children. She took out a camera and snapped a quick shot.

"Thank you, babies. I love you both so much. And I love my pictures. It's perfect." Hermione let go of Ginny and Fred and hung the picture up on the wall, right next to the window so she could see it all the time. Not a few moments later, Lavender showed up to help Hermione get ready. Molly had all of the kids for today so their parents could go see Hermione's show. The only kids going would be Fred and Ginny.

An hour later, Hermione emerged from the bedroom ready to go. She was dressed in a black sleeveless dress with thick straps and an empire waist. The gown fit perfectly around her chest, fit at the waist and then flowed to the ground. She had on black strappy heels, her hair was up in a loose, but elegant French twist with slight tendrils framing her face. Her make up was natural except for a subtle smoky color on her eyes. Her lips were shiny with a clear gloss. All in all she looked stunning.

Draco walked up to her, speechless and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, his eyes were filled with lust and she had a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. It amazed her that even after 5 + years, they still got to each other this way. They may be having Fred and Ginny spend the night with Uncle Blaise and Aunt Padma.

They left for the award ceremony. Hermione couldn't believe how many people she had show up. Blaise, Padma, Harry, Parvati, Ron, Lavender, Draco, George, Angelina, her own parents, every professor she had ever known, Dean and Seamus, and several others.

When they finally announced her name and called her up there for her speech, Hermione nearly ran for the exit. But with her loved ones eyes all shining brightly with happiness for her achievement, she made her way to the podium.

She looked out over the happy faces, knowing there were several she would have loved to see out there, but knew she wouldn't, she couldn't.

"First, I would like to thank everyone here, for I couldn't have done it without you all. These books that I wrote, were very much true to me, and the characters in it are based off several of those who are in this room. Then there are those who were in the book who were my friends, whom I loved greatly and who passed tragically. I miss them and wish I could see them out there in the see of faces as well. But I can't. They are watching over me and keeping my head above water and my feet on the ground. I dedicate this award to those who were there with me through everything, through life, through love, through good times, and bad. I love you all and wouldn't be who or where I am without you. Thank you."

A teary eyed Hermione made her way off the stage and back to the table she was sharing with her family. After the final announcements and congratulations, Hermione and Draco made their way home, Ginny and Fred having gone home with Grandma and Grandpa Granger.

That night, Hermione and Draco made love under the stars in the flower garden behind their house. Laying in each others arms, in the after glow, Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled. Draco's blonde hair and stormy eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. It took her breath away just to look at him. He smirked at her, knowing the effect he had on her.

"I love you, Bookworm."

"I love you too, Ferret."

_**A/N WOW! It's done. Now I'm sad. **__**:-( After a very long time working on this story it is finished. I have had such an amazing response to this and my other stories. I can only hope the next ones can please everyone as much. There are a couple of one-shots that I am considering doing a sequal too as well as my Fred/Hermione story "Lips of an Angel". We'll just have to see. I want to thank you all for the positive reviews and loyal readers who have stuck by me since the very first chapter. **_

_**A special thanks to the reviewers (from hpff and ff) who made this experience so much better. **_

**Sabrina Hilling15**

**BlondeChick2009**

**Lyuvbov**

**SiriusxRemus4life**

**Open to Everything**

**KimOfDrac**

**Eterna romantica03**

**Readerforlife**

**I'myourssweetestgoodbye**

**Willow95**

_**These are not all of the reviewers, but the ones who reviewed the most often and consistently. Thank you all so much!**_


End file.
